Fourteen Days of Valentine
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: "How unfair it is that Christmas gets a love song like that while Valentine's Day, the holiday for giving your true love gifts, have no songs at all. I'm thinking of Fourteen Days of Valentine." Chat Noir begins to woo Ladybug, promising a gift every day leading up to Valentine's Day...but they don't see each other every day, right?
1. One Pure Heart

Ladybug's breath left her mouth like little puffs of smoke in spite of all of her movement during night patrol. It was late at night at the very end of January and it was still freezing cold with no sign of winter thawing out whatsoever.

A shiver ran down her spine as the wind suddenly picked up.

"Cold, Bugaboo?" Chat Noir called out from behind her. "I could warm you up if you like after all I am all _fur_ you."

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she turned to face him. As always Chat had one of his incorrigible grins plastered on his face and she couldn't help but grin back. "No thank you, Kitty," she said primly, "I might catch fleas."

"A little too old to say I have cooties, aren't you?" Chat teased he leaped across the rooftop and stepped closer to her. "I don't think a girl complained about my cooties since I was six or seven."

"What can I say?" Ladybug shrugged. "I'm a child at heart."

"What a coincidence," Chat said flirtatiously, "so am I. we should arrange a play date."

"It's too cold for games, Kitty," Ladybug evaded, "and patrol is now over. So I don't know about you but I'm going home."

"It's getting warmer now!" Chat blurted out as he stepped in her way. "February tomorrow. Soon it will be Valentine's Day,"

Ladybug swallowed at that. She didn't want to think about Valentine's Day and how she failed abysmally last year to confess her feelings to Adrien and then there was Kim getting Akumanised and flitting about like a demonic cupid which led to that kiss. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"I've been thinking," Chat continued casually, "about the twelve days of Christmas song and how unfair it is that Christmas gets a love song like that while Valentine's Day, the holiday for giving your true love gifts, have no songs at all. I'm thinking of Fourteen Days of Valentine."

"You would," Ladybug replied dryly.

Chat stared directly into her eyes and Ladybug stepped back slightly at the intensity of his beautiful green gaze. Her treacherous heart skipped a beat. "My Lady," he said softly, "May I give you fourteen days of Valentine?"

Her cheeks felt hotter than ever beneath her mask. "I-I-if you want t-t-to!" she stammered out. "But honestly, Chat, we don't patrol every day and, _thank God_ , we don't have Akuma attacks every day either. I don't see how you can pull off fourteen days of Valentine."

"Oh I think you'll find," Chat purred out smugly, "that I have my ways," he pulled her hand up to his lips and they barely brushed her knuckles, "Until tomorrow, My Lady."

"Tomorrow?" Ladybug repeated bewilderedly. "But we don't have patrol tomorrow."

Chat's only response was one of his smug grins and a flirty wink before he swung himself off the rooftop and into the night. Ladybug stared after him until he became nothing but a small back dot in the distance and then slowly made her own way home in a complete haze of confusions.

Could he…? Was it…?

"No," she shook her head rapidly, "no," she said more firmly, "there is no way he could know. Absolutely _no way_!"

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette didn't sleep a wink that night.

Despite how certain she initially felt about Chat Noir not knowing her identity, and how he wouldn't be pulling anything romantic the following day, doubt niggled at her all through the night. She couldn't help but wonder how Chat Noir was going to pull his 'fourteen days of Valentine', she hoped desperately it wasn't going to be anything too grand and public, and then she wondered if he was actually serious about this or not, and then at some point she began to worry that he knew her identity.

The cold didn't help either as she snuggled deep into her coat and groaned pathetically.

She just wanted to back to bed and sleep these next few days out.

"Morning Marinette!" Alya called out as she suddenly slipped her arm through Marinette's. "Have you seen the Ladyblog this morning?!" she asked eagerly. "Someone submitted an awesome picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir last night. There is _another hand kiss_!" she squealed excitedly.

Marinette groaned.

She didn't want to think about Chat Noir again, she had just spent the whole night doing so.

"They must be together!" Alya carried on, obliviously excited, "or if they're not together, they must be getting together _soon_! Platonic partnerships don't involve _hand kisses_ , what do you think?"

"Meh," Marinette mumbled.

"Are you all right?" Alya asked worriedly as she peered round to stare into Marinette's face. "You're not yourself."

"I didn't sleep very well," Marinette admitted, "I'm tired."

"You're always tired," Alya said exasperatedly, "you should either go to bed earlier or invest more caffeine."

Marinette mumbled in reply. She wasn't entirely sure what she said but it must have been somewhat coherent as Alya didn't press her and instead resumed her excitable ramblings on why Ladybug and Chat Noir would make such a good couple. Having heard this a billion times before, Marinette was able to just nod and mumbled agreements at the appropriate times as she walked into school and towards her locker.

Much to her relief, her locker was completely empty of any love letters or gifts from secret admirers and her mood suddenly lifted as she entered the classroom much more confident in the fact that Chat Noir couldn't possibly know her identity.

"Hey," Alya halted to a stop at their desk, "what's this?" she asked as pointed to a small package and a folded up note that was literally sellotaped to their desk.

Marinette's good mood vanished as quickly as it appeared. "I d-d-d-don't know," she stuttered timidly.

" _Really_?" Alya said sceptically. "Because it's addressed to you."

Marinette choked on her own spit as she staggered toward her desk. Shakily she peeled off the sellotape and picked up the note and she then took a deep breathe before she unfolded the note (her name was typed on, not handwritten which did not help her nerves or relieve her suspicion). She felt her eyes bulged out, her cheeks flush, and her throat close up on her as she read the note.

"What?" Alya nudged her. "What is it?"

" _On the first day of Valentine_ ," Marinette read out, her voice squeaking ever so slightly, " _my true love gave to me, one pure heart_."

"Oh my God!" Alya squealed delightedly. "You have a secret admirer! A _secret admirer_!" she repeated excitedly. "One that is giving you presents for every day leading up to Valentine's by the looks of it. Do you think he'll reveal himself on Valentine's Day?"

"I-I-I don't k-k-know," Marinette stammered out weakly, "I…erm….can't…."

She couldn't compute anything right now.

Her brain has died, her heart was racing, and she had a sudden urge to run to a bathroom and hide out for the rest of her days.

It didn't help that Adrien, who had been there before they stepped into the classroom completely absorbed in his conversation with Nino, suddenly turned round with an interested look on his face. Marinette trembled at the thought of opening a gift from a secret admirer in front of the boy she was madly, devotedly, in love with.

How was this going to help her future relationship if Adrien thought she was taken already?!

"Come on, girl," Alya nudged her again, "open the pressie! Let's see what lover boy has brought you."

"Right!" Marinette squeaked out. "Yeah! Opening the present…." She trailed off hopelessly as she stared at the tiny, beautifully, wrapped present in sparkling pink. She traced the sellotape one it carefully with her fingertips as she couldn't help but notice how much care Chat had put into wrapping this present. She swallowed. Alya elbowed her for a third time. " _Opening the present_!" Marinette blurted out as she was nudged back into reality.

She then tore through the wrapping paper to reveal a small, white lacy bag with something sparkling inside. She blinked bewilderedly as she fumbled at the drawstrings and then tipped out the contents into the palm of her hand.

It was a rose quartz beautifully carved into a shape of a heart and set in a pretty silver frame that had two amazingly detailed, close up, roses that strapped the rose quarts into the frame. It was hung on a delicate, silver, chain. Every aspect of the necklace was utterly _stunning_ and it stole her breath away completely.

 _One pure heart…_

"Oh wow!" Alya gasped in admiration. "That's so gorgeous! Oh Marinette! You're so _lucky_!" she said jealously. "I wish my boyfriend would make romantic gestures like that."

"Oh come on babe!" Nino protested. "No normal guys spends fourteen days celebrating _Valentine's Day_."

"They do if they want to be romantic and make their loved one feel special," Alya crossed her arms sulkily, "are you saying that I'm not _special_ enough to be showered in gifts day after day?"

Nino spluttered as he tried to get himself out of the hole he had now currently dug himself in. he failed spectacularly as he and Alya started to argue about whether or not Nino was actually romantic enough.

"Marinette?" Adrien spoke up softly.

" _Yes_!" Marinette squeaked.

"Would you like me to help you put your necklace on?"

Marinette wasn't sure how she managed to choke out another yes but she must have because Adrien suddenly stepped behind her and carefully took the necklace out of her hand. She bit down on her lip as hard as possible to prevent any more incoherent squeaks from leaving her mouth as she felt Adrien's fingertips brush against the back of her neck as he fumbled with the clasp of her necklace. Her cheeks burned bright red as she felt him exhale warm breath all over the back of her neck.

She felt awful.

For many reasons, she felt wrecked because Adrien was so close to her and completely turning her into jelly, she then felt guilty because he was causing this while he was putting on a necklace from another boy, and both he and Chat deserved so much more than that, and then there was the terrifying fact that Chat Noir apparently knew her identity.

"It suits you," Adrien complimented her with a sweet smile, "do you like it?"

" _Yes_!" Marinette blurted out with another squeak. "I pretty it, its love." Her eyes widened in utter horror as she realised how garbled and stupid she sounded. "I mean I lovely it, ah, no, urgh, I love it," she managed to get out more firmly, "it's pretty."

Adrien's eyes lit up at that. "I'm glad," he murmured.

Marinette, however, was too preoccupied with the thought of Chat Noir knowing who she was to think what Adrien could possibly mean by that.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Chat Noir landed on Marinette's balcony firmly on his feet that very evening.

Marinette was huddled under a blanket while nursing a hot chocolate. She looked utterly adorable as she flushed her usual bright pink as she fiddled with the necklace he had given her earlier today.

He beamed at the sight of her before he gave her a little, courtly, bow. "Good evening Princess," he said cheerfully as he pulled her hand away from the necklace and pressed a loving kiss on the top of her knuckles, "did you enjoy your first day of Valentine?" he asked innocently as possible.

Which was really, really, difficult as he was struggling not to laugh in delight and glee. She had liked the necklace! She had wanted to put it on her immediately, she had blushed, and admitted she thought it was pretty. His plan of wooing her was already working.

"H-h- _how_?!" Marinette demanded. "And _when_?!"

"I accidentally caught sight of you de-transforming in an alleyway," he confessed, "two weeks ago. Are you cross, bugaboo?" he asked worriedly.

"I….no," Marinette sighed, "I'm not cross that you know. You've respected my decision to keep our identities a secret in the past so I trust you didn't deliberately seek out my identity behind my back." Chat felt his shoulder slump in relief as a burden he hadn't realise he had been holding these last weeks was finally lifted from him. "Are you…." Marinette said hesitatingly, "…are you here to tell me your identity?"

"I will," he promised her, "but not tonight. I want time to woo you first."

"W-w- _woo me_?!"

He swooped in close which caused Marinette to jump back slightly in her chair. He resisted the temptation to lean in completely and press his lips against hers, it wasn't time for that yet, and instead he tapped the rose quartz heart that laid against her collarbone "Of course, Princess, this is only day one," he grinned, "I still have thirteen more days of Valentine to shower you in gifts."

"You don't have to," Marinette murmured sweetly as she clutched her necklace, "this is more than enough."

It wasn't enough, not to him. In his mind she deserved _so much more_ , he could spend his whole life spoiling her with all the jewels and it would be never enough to tell her how much she meant to him. Never enough to tell her how _precious_ she really was.

"I want to," he said simply.

"Well," Marinette smiled nervously, "thank you."

"It's a pleasure, My Lady."

"I have to ask though," Marinette stood up and pulled her blanket closer as she ducked her head to look at her feet. Her cheeks were bright pink again and she was shifting from foot to foot nervously. "In your note….you called the necklace _one pure heart_ ….why?"

"Because," he said quietly, "loving you makes my heart pure."

And on that final note, he left with one last lingering kiss on Marinette's hand as he savoured the feel of her soft skin against his lips and the pleasure of seeing Marinette's face turn as red as her superhero suit.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Two Sweet Kisses

Marinette didn't sleep again that night.

Her mind was buzzing with the fact that Chat Noir _knew_ that she was Ladybug, that he liked her _still,_ like her enough to decide to _woo_ her, that he was wooing her with ridiculously sweet gestures and gifts to make up his own Valentine's Day _carol._ His parting words kept swirling round and round in her head as well and just as she would drift off she would hear him murmur _**because loving you makes my heart pure**_ and she would immediately jolt up, wide awake, once more.

She didn't think she was going to make it through these next two weeks at all.

In fact she was fairly certain she was going to die of sleep deprivation before the week was out!

"Are you all right?" Alya asked worriedly. "You're not too disappointed, are you?"

"Disappointed!" Marinette squeaked as she suddenly became alert again. The warm classroom and the soft droning voice of her teacher over the very boring subject of mathematics had sent Marinette into a sleepy stupor. "Why would I be disappointed?!"

"Well," Alya said, "there was no second gift from your secret admirer this morning."

"Oh yeah!" Marinette brightened up considerably at this. Perhaps Chat hadn't been all that serious on the wooing thing after all. She wasn't sure how she would cope if he had been serious. "Perhaps he decided I'm not worth it," she said thoughtfully, "and gave up."

"If he gave up this early in the game because he didn't think you were _worth it_ ," Alya glowered at those words as if they were a personal insult to her, "then _he's_ not worth it. And is a total moron to boot if he doesn't realise how lucky he would be to have you as his girlfriend."

" _Alya!_ " Marinette flushed with embarrassment. "I'm not that great."

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Alya sighed heavily.

"Do what?"

"Put yourself down so much," Alya replied flatly, "No," she lifted up a hand and sent Marinette a stern glare when she tried to open her mouth to argue, "You _do_! And you shouldn't because you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are wonderful."

"Meh," Marinette mumbled as she fiddled with her bag strap. She knew she couldn't argue with Alya but she definitely didn't agree with Alya either and therefore settled for a more neutral response. "If you say so."

"I do say so," Alya said with great satisfaction, "now then back to the topic at hand, do you have any idea who your secret admirer is?"

"Not really."

Marinette was pleased to say this was not a lie. She really had no idea who was behind Chat Noir's mask and therefore she had no idea who her secret admirer was. It was nice not to have to lie about something for a change.

"Hmm…." Alya stroked her chin thoughtfully as they halted to a stop in front of Marinette's locker, "do you think it might be Adrien?"

Marinette snorted at that. "It's not Adrien," she said firmly.

"You don't know that!" Alya cried out. "The whole point of a secret admirer is that they're _secret_. That means it could be _anyone_! And so far only Adrien has expressed any interest in your necklace and, more importantly, what _you think_ about your necklace. He's a viable suspect."

"It's definitely not Adrien," Marinette said as she opened her locker door, "I'm pretty sure that Adrien isn't even aware that I exi- **EEK**!" She immediately slammed her locker door shut again and pressed her back to it as if she was protecting it from wild beasts.

Alya raised a snarky eyebrow at that. "What?" she asked. "What is it?! It's not another spider is it? Because I keep telling you girl, they're more afraid of you than you are of them."

Marinette would beg to differ, she was fully convinced that the spiders were conspiring against her. This time, however, it wasn't a spider causing her freak out and so she decided (as they didn't have long till their next class) to skip the rant about how her fear of spiders was totally rationale.

"No, not that," she shook her head rapidly. She then paused for a moment and looked round nervously for anyone who might listen in. Adrien wasn't too far away but he appeared to be engrossed in his conversation with Max to notice her and so she leaned in towards Alya as subtly as possible. " _There's another note in my locker_!" she whispered frantically.

" _There is_?!" Alya squealed delightedly. "Let's have a look!"

"What?!" Marinette yelped. "Alya! _No_!"

There was a little fumble that was a pathetic excuse of a fight as Marinette tried to prevent Alya from opening her locker (what if Adrien walked by and saw it and thought Marinette was _definitely_ , definitely, taken?) and failed miserably as Alya's determination and stubbornness and Marinette's unwillingness to actually hurt Alya all worked out in Alya's favour.

Alya victoriously plucked out the folded up paper that had Marinette name typed on it in a small, neat, print. " _Aha_!" she cried out triumphantly. "Now let's see what your secret admirer has to say for himself," she said cheerfully as she unfolded the note, " _on the second day of Valentine,_ " she read out loud, " _my true love gave to me, two sweet kisses_."

Marinette's cheeks burned at the word _**kisses.**_

Her mind had involuntarily gone back to last year when she had kissed Chat Noir to break that spell…

….his lips had definitely been sweet _. No!_ She scolded herself silently with another shake of her head. _Bad Marinette!_

She shouldn't be thinking of kissing her crime-fighting partner.

"There's a little box too!" Alya said excitedly as she handed Marinette a tiny white cardboard box with gold gilt cursive writing on the top. It was from one of the poshest chocolate boutiques in Paris. Marinette can honestly say she had never tried one of their chocolates before. "Open it! Open it!" Alya urged her.

Marinette did so, her shaky fingers were no help whatsoever, to reveal two perfectly formed chocolate truffles made in the same shape of those American Hershey kisses.

Her heart did a little treacherous flutter at the sight of them.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette was not out on her balcony this time round but Chat Noir didn't blame her, after all it was frightfully cold and his Lady couldn't stand the cold for too long. He would much rather have her all cosy and comfortable rather than sitting out, trembling and miserable, on the balcony waiting for him.

He tapped on her trapdoor with three light knocks.

Marinette answered almost instantaneously in her pink fluffy dressing gown. He soaked in the sight of a Marinette he has never seen before. One completely unravelled with her hair loose around her shoulders and chocolate smudges around her pretty pink mouth.

"Good evening Princess," he smirked, "is this a bad time?"

"I'm about to go to bed, Kitty," Marinette sighed, "What do you think?"

"Then I won't be long," Chat promised, "I have an early start tomorrow morning as well."

"Yes," Marinette said sarcastically, "we can't have you late for breaking and entering other people's lockers."

"You wound me, My Lady," Chat said melodramatically as he clutched his chest, "your locker is the only one I ever break into and it's only to leave you presents." He swooped in close to her, their noses almost brushed against one another they were so close, and his thumb went straight to the corner of her lip to wipe at the smudge of chocolate that was still there. "Which," he murmured huskily, "it looks as if you enjoyed receiving."

Marinette flushed bright pink at that. "I…ah…you….me…gah!" she garbled out as he continued to rub his thumb against the stubborn chocolate stain. " _Thank you_!" she managed to choke out simultaneously with a sigh.

He was barely able to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine as he felt her warm breath through the leather of his glove.

"Did you enjoy my kisses, Princess?" he asked cheekily.

(He just really couldn't resist. He had been wanting to ask her that _all day_ since she opened the chocolate box this morning. It just kept echoing over and over in his mind during class.)

" _Yes_!" Marinette squeaked as her cheeks began to turn red. "I mean _no!_ " she blurted out when it occurred to her how what she had just said would have sounded like. "I mean yes! I liked the _chocolates_ ," she stressed as her eyes darted around to look at anywhere but him. "They were delicious and very sweet."

"Oh," he purred in his best flirty voice, "but I bet they weren't as delicious and sweet as _your_ kisses would be."

Marinette's lips parted at that.

It was as if she had lost her voice entirely and what would have been another embarrassed squeak just vanished into thin air as she just swallowed nervously. Her blush deepened another couple shades and her breath hitched ever so slightly in her throat as he leaned in even closer.

"I would like to find out how sweet your kisses are," he confessed, his voice barely above a whisper as he stroked Marinette's bottom, plump, lip with his thumb. His heart skipped a beat out of sheer joy as Marinette tilted her head towards his touch and she leaned in ever so slightly in an inviting manner. He so desperately wanted to take her up on that offer and slam his lips against hers but he was in this for the long haul and he wanted her to know that. "But," he said much louder as he suddenly pulled away, "not tonight."

Marinette blinked and then suddenly shook her head as she woke up from her trance like state. "N-n-no?" she managed to stammer out.

"Nope," he popped the 'p' confidently as he took several steps back. His hands were shaking as he reached for his baton. He so badly wanted to back to that moment with his thumb on her lip but without leather gloves, without the need to restrain himself, he wanted to pull her in gently and kiss her over and over again until her lips were swollen and they were both utterly breathless. "I still haven't finished wooing you yet and so, until I am successful in that, I shall wait."

"Y-y-you will?"

"Of course," Chat said coyly, "I have waited this long. I can wait another twelve days."

"So confident," Marinette tried to sass but it came out a little shaky, "I might still say no."

"Two days ago you would have _definitely_ said no," Chat pointed out, incredibly pleased with himself, "that would suggest my wooing is actually working." Marinette blushed once more as she spluttered indignantly at that. "Until then I will just imagine how your lips would taste."

" _Meep!_ "

Chat chuckled as he finally extended his baton onto the street below them. "And Princess," he called back, unable to resist getting one last final word in, "I have no doubt they'll be _delicious_."

And with that parting shot, he threw himself onto the rooftop across the street and confidently made his way home.

He dreamt of her kisses that night.


	3. Three Fine Threads

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to pinksakura271 for using Clumsinette and inspiring me to totally steal it for this fic.

So once again Marinette did not sleep well.

At this rate Chat Noir was going to _kill_ her through sleep deprivation before he successfully wooed her.

Marinette blearily made her way through the school day and so far she had yet to find another gift from Chat Noir. Her desk has been clear all day and her locker had been empty, she wasn't sure whether she was disappointed or not as the cloud of tiredness suffocated any other emotion out of her.

To make things worse her day didn't end after school either as she had to meet with Alya in the library to work on another school project (didn't her teachers have anything better to do than assign her homework and ridiculously time consuming projects?) and as she virtually sleepwalked her way down the corridor she suddenly tripped over something and sent her school bag (not her little pink one with Tiki in, _thank goodness_!) flying across the floor. Her books and pencils fell out and scattered along the linoleum tiles.

Chloe cackled maliciously. "God _Clumsinett_ e," she said as nastily and loudly as possible, "can't you watch where you're going?"

Marinette shot a hateful glare up at Chloe as she scrambled to pick up her things. Not that the snobby blonde noticed as she now walked away laughing evilly at her own wit.

"Here."

Marinette glanced up to see Adrien standing over her with her schoolbag held out in his hand. She immediately shot up (and promptly dropped the books she had managed to gather up) and flushed bright pink.

"A-A-A-Adrien!" she stuttered out. "You thank, I, gah, _thank you_!" she managed to gurgle out as she accepted her bag back. "You didn't have too!"

She danced with glee on the inside that she managed at least one coherent sentence without stammering in front of Adrien.

"No," Adrien said firmly, "Chloe didn't have to trip you over," he frowned at that, "I should have words with her," he muttered darkly as he bent down to gather Marinette's books.

Marinette was thrilled at how chivalric and gentlemanly Adrien was behaving towards her. It made her swoon ever so slightly but she was able to keep herself collected and not spaz out.

"Don't," Marinette said wearily, "I know you mean well but it'll only make things worse," Chloe would, of course, only blame Marinette for stirring up trouble between her and Adrien and then go all out in trying to make Marinette's life a living hell. It was easier for everyone if Adrien stayed out of it. "I can handle Chloe on my own." Adrien stood up and passed Marinette her books which she accepted with ease (despite the fact that the mere brush of his fingers against hers sent her heart racing and fireworks going off right beneath her skin). "Thanks though," she said quietly.

Adrien clasped her shoulder and Marinette bit down on her lip to prevent a squeal of delight to escape her mouth. "You don't have to though," he said softly, "fight Chloe on your own. I'll always have your back."

"T-t-t-th-th-thanks!"

Adrien smiled his beautiful, soft, smile. "You're welcome, Pr- Marinette," he said as he shifted his own bag on his shoulder, "I have to go now. I hope you have a good weekend, see you on Monday."

"S-s-see you on Moonday – _Monday_!" she corrected herself hastily. "I'll see you on Monday!"

She could smack herself, seriously, she could. It might actually knock the stutter out and some sense back in its place.

As soon as Adrien turned round the corner she slumped against the wall and sighed dreamily. "He touched my shoulder!" she squealed quietly. "I'm never washing my jacket again!"

"You said that the last time," Tiki poked her head out, "and remember how well that ended?"

Marinette grimaced at that. "All right, I won't _never_ wash my jacket," she promised as flashbacks of her mother dragging Marinette's jacket off of her as she entered the living room haunted her.

"Good," Tiki smiled approvingly, "now aren't you going to be late for your study meeting?"

"Oh no!" Marinette gasped. " _Alya_!"

And with that she ran the whole way to the school library.

Fortunately though Alya was not annoyed with Marinette being late (it was rather insulting how expectant Alya was about it in fact as the redheaded girl had started to compose her new blog post while she waited) and they settled down to start on their project. It was a good twenty or so minutes later when Marinette needed a pen that she went into her schoolbag and found it.

A brown paper bag with a note sellotaped to it.

The note was, of course, addressed to Marinette and was, once again, typed entirely.

Marinette gasped.

"What?" Alya looked up abruptly. "What is it?!"

"I got _another one_!" Marinette whispered back loudly as she held up the brown paper bag. "He managed to sneak it into my schoolbag."

" _How?_!"

"I don't know!"

Marinette really didn't know how Chat Noir managed to pull this one off. After all it wasn't like her desk where he would just have to sneak into her classroom or with her locker where he simply just had to break in. she had her school bag on her at all times and went through it regularly. There was no way he could have snuck it in without her knowing, without her seeing him doing it, without her catching him in the act.

And yet, he succeeded in doing that entirely.

"Well!" Alya hissed impatiently. "Go on then! _Open it_!"

Marinette carefully pried the note off of the paper bag and unfolded it. " _On the third day of Valentine_ ," she read out loud, " _my true love gave to me, three fine threads_."

Confused, Marinette then opened the brown paper bag and shook it upside down. Three bundles of slightly different shades of red thread fell out onto the desk.

" _Thread_?!" Alya cried out disappointed. "And not even in different colours! Huh….he's slipping down on the romance scale there."

"No," Marinette whispered, "he isn't."

Because for a start it wasn't just any sort of thread it was the finest and best sort of thread you can get. It was strong and durable and made of a better quality material than normal thread was. They were all individually wrapped in white labels with a familiar brand printed on them and it wasn't a brand Marinette could ever afford in her lifetime.

It was the brand design labels like the Agreste one would use.

Chat Noir was showing that he had an interest in what Marinette liked to do.

But it wasn't just that…

"Girl," Alya said, "I know you like sewing but it's not as if he gifted you with a whole box of rainbow colours. If he had done that then I might find it somewhat roman-"

" _Red thread_!" Marinette interrupted with a terrified squeak. "Back in Asia there are stories that soulmates are connected to one another by a red string of fate that is tied to their pinkies."

" _Really?_!" Alya cried out ecstatically. "So your secret admirer is basically saying that you're his soulmate?! Oh! Marinette! That's so _romantic_!"

It was.

Incredibly so.

But it was also utterly, painfully, _terrifying._

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Chat Noir didn't go to Marinette's home that evening because they had night patrol instead. Therefore he waited impatiently on the Eiffel Tower shifting back and forth on his feet as he couldn't wait to see what she thought of his latest gift. His eagerness had caused him to be twenty minutes early and it felt like an eternity to him but it was all worth it when he saw Ladybug swing towards him.

"Good evening, My Lady," he purred out, "and how are you on this fine evening?"

"Hi Chat," She mumbled quietly, her eyes downcast and her hands clasped tightly, "I'm good."

Chat frowned in concern at this. There was something utterly off about her behaviour. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. "Did something happen today? Chloe didn't do anything else today?"

"I'm fine," Ladybug replied shortly. "We should start patrolling. I'll take east and you can take west." She pulled out her yoyo and got ready to fling it out. "I'll see you in a couple of ho-"

"No," Chat said firmly as he grabbed her wrist, "something's wrong, what is it?" Ladybug refused to answer as she tried to tug her arm out of his grip. " _Tell me_!" Chat pressed. "I can't help you if you don't tell me. What the matter?"

" _Nothing!_ "

"You're a terrible liar, bugaboo," Chat pointed out. He tried to sound light and cheery but it came out strained with concern and worry. "Please," he said pleadingly, "what's wrong?"

"I….I….got your gift today," she said reluctantly, "it….surprised me."

He licked his lips nervously. "You….didn't like it?" he asked anxiously. "I know it doesn't seem much after the necklace and the chocolate but I thought you might know about the red string of fate and-"

"I know about the red string of fate!" she interrupted abruptly. "I was told those stories growing up."

"Oh," relief flooded through him, for a moment he had been worried that she didn't realise what his gesture had meant and thought he lost interest. "So then why-?"

"Do you really believe we're soulmates?" she asked curtly. "That we are really tied together by the red string of fate?"

"Of course," he said simply, "I told you before at the very beginning. We're _made_ for each other."

And he truly, whole-heartedly, believed it and finding out that she was Marinette had only cemented that believe.

They were so similar and yet so different that there was no other explanation than they were made to fit each other. To balance each other out. To be partners. They shared the same interests in music, video games, films, and they liked the same food, they liked the same people (well, almost, Chloe was the rare exception and even he felt pushed to the limits in patience with her), and they had a similar sense of humour.

And then where they differed they only complimented one another. Where she was artistic and creative he was academic and a great reader, where she could barely speak their own language out of nerves he could speak multiple, where he couldn't cook for toffee, she could bake beautifully.

She was a fashion designer and he was a model.

They just fitted perfectly.

Ladybug, however, didn't seem to agree as she just looked horrified. Her skin was a chalky pale colour beneath her mast and her eyes were wide with fear. "So," she whispered, "I don't have a choice at all?"

He blinked, startled, and it was just on the tip of his tongue to reassure her that _of course_ she had a choice when she suddenly raised a hand up to silence. "No," she shook her head, "don't answer that. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Okay," he mumbled.

"I-I-I think I'll just do my patrol and go straight home," she stammered out, "you should do the same. We can patrol again on Monday, yeah?"

"Monday works for me," he said numbly, "I'll see you then."

A total lie by she didn't need to know that right now.

He reached out to take her hand for his customary hand kiss but she vanished into the night before he could touch her and left him grasping thin air. Miserable and confused, he worked through his share of the patrol in a haze before he headed home.

His transformation wore off and Plagg immediately dived into his desk drawer from some cheese.

"I don't understand," he said softly, "why is she so scared?"

"Eh," Plagg shrugged with his mouth full, "don't take this the wrong way, Kid, but you're kinda intense. You probably freaked her out a bit with all that soul mate stuff." He took another bite of his cheese and chewed thoughtfully.

"Yes," Adrien murmured, "but _why_ did it freak her out?"

"I dunno," Plagg shrugged again, "Tiki's chosen are always tend to over think things and then there's just the fact you humans are so complicated and messy with your emotions." He shoved the last of the cheese into his mouth. "Perhaps you should quit while you're ahead?" he suggested as he accidentally spat out tiny bits of cheese. "Save yourself the heartbreak."

Adrien grimaced in disgust. "No," he decided after a silent beat of thought, "This is my chance to show her how much she means to me. I'm not going to give up at the first wobble. That's not how relationships work."

"All right," Plagg said unbothered, "but maybe dial it down a little bit? I think what you have planned for tomorrow might just make the Princess jump on the nearest plane out of France."

"No," Adrien said quietly but firmly as he traced the music sheets left on his desk, "it's too late to cancel for a start," he explained without being asked, "and it gives me an opening to talk to her about this."

"Your choice," Plagg shrugged, "but I still think you should have stuck with cheese. You can't go wrong with cheese."

Adrien begged to differ.

Marinette would have never forgiven him if he filled her locker up with stinky cheese.


	4. Four String Quartets

Marinette felt like crap.

She tossed and turned the whole night as she was unable to shake of that heartbroken expression on Chat Noir's face when she snapped at him. She was petrified at the idea of him and her being soulmates, not because she didn't like him not because she liked someone else, but because she liked Chat Noir. She liked him very much….but she also liked Adrien very much, more than liked, she loved him, but she loved Chat too, not romantically, or maybe, she wasn't so sure anymore, but she knew that she loved him enough that she didn't want to hurt him.

It confused her.

And scared her.

She was just so very scared.

Scared of her feelings, scared of the new feelings Chat Noir caused within her, scared that Chat was right and they were soulmates and that meant she had no choice, and that she was stuck with her destiny and her feelings for someone else. That then she wouldn't be able to give Chat what he needed and –

" _ **Gah!**_ " Marinette slapped her hands to her cheeks and shook her head rapidly in an attempt to clear her head from her never-ending thoughts. " _Stop it_!"

"Erm," Rose said hesitatingly, "are all right Marinette?"

And that was when Marinette remembered she was now out in public with her friends as they watched Alix and Kim attempt another race of theirs. All of her friends were now standing there with bewildered and concerned expressions on their faces and Marinette instantly flushed n embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah," she said hastily, "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about….stuff, embarrassing stuff," she tacked on before anyone could question her, "I'll be fine."

Rose nodded with compassionate understanding and dropped matters with a soft smile. "I hope you sort it out," she said gently, "whatever it is that is bothering you."

Alya, however, had her interrogation face on and was just about to open her mouth to press Marinette for details when Alix unintentionally swooped in and saved the day. "How can you be thinking about embarrassing stuff?!" she cried out indignantly. "When I just kicked Kim's arse _again_? You should be thinking about how awesome I am."

"You didn't kick my arse again!" Kim shouted. His face bright red with humiliation as Alix had beaten him thoroughly in this latest race of theirs. "I slipped on a path of ice!"

"It's sunny today," Alix said flatly.

"Still cold," Kim faked a shiver, "still icy."

" _Pfft_!" Alix snorted. "You tell yourself whatever helps you sleep at the night. I know the truth and so does everyone else. You _lost_."

"But it is cold," Max cut in before Kim could make a stupid retort and start a huge fight, "and unlike you two we've," he gestured to everyone else which included Marinette, Alya, Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylene, Ivan, and Nathaniel (thankfully Chloe and Sabrina had been too busy with a spa day to come out and unfortunately Adrien had a photoshoot), "have been standing still and actually feeling the cold. So why don't we go to the café and get a hot chocolate?"

Everyone agreed cheerfully at the thought and they soon began to make their way towards the café when they noticed several white tents in a corner of the park with people rushing about with cameras and lights and arguing amongst themselves. Amongst this chaos looking utterly perfect and bored was Adrien as he waited patiently to start his shoot.

"Hey!" Nino cried out delightedly. "There's Adrien!" He pointed out to Adrien as if no one else could see him.

"Oh yeah," Alya grinned at Marinette, "so he is."

Marinette stifled a groan and tried to smile like a normal person.

It didn't work.

Not that anyone else noticed as the whole group started to happily wave at Adrien. Adrien waved back looking utterly delighted to see them. His beautiful green eyes trailed across of their friends faces before they landed on her's and, for a moment, she could have sworn he looked upset and concerned before he gave her an extra sweet smile.

She smiled back (she hopes!) and gave a shy little, awkward, wave which caused a beautiful, big, grin to light up on his face.

"Hey," Mylene piped up, "should we invite Adrien to join us? I mean it doesn't look like his shoot is going to happen anytime soon."

Nino snorted. "You think his prison guards," he nodded towards Adrien's gigantic bodyguard and a small, stern, looking woman in a suit and glasses, "are going to let him go?"

"Oh," Mylene murmured softly.

"Well maybe we should get take out and bring something back for him?" Rose suggested sweetly. "He must be cold and hungry."

"You don't want to do that," Nino shook his head, "trust me. I once tried to give him a crisp, one _single crisp_ , and not only did they flip out like I was offering him poison but I got chucked off the set as well!" He cried out in a mixture of disbelief and indignation. "I kid you not security _literally_ picked me up and carried me off while one of the stylist screamed bloody blue murder."

"Really?" Alya said with a wicked expression on her face. "Are you sure it's not because you weren't supposed to be there?"

Nino opened his mouth to argue when someone suddenly tapped on Marinette's shoulder. "Excuse me," a polite, quiet voice murmured, "are you Miss Dupain-Cheng?" She turned to see a young man, no older than twenty five, dressed impeccably in a tuxedo. He didn't wait for confirmation as his face lit up with a lovely soft smile. "Ah yes," he murmured, "you are. You look exactly like your photo."

Marinette stiffened for a moment and felt her friends suddenly crowd round her protectively.

"Who are you exactly?" Alya asked rudely.

The man blinked. "Oh!" he exhaled in realisation. "Oh, sorry, no it's nothing like _that._ I've been hired to give you a present, here," he explained hastily as he passed a note with Marinette's name typed on it. "I've been asked to give you this first."

Marinette reluctantly took it as she felt swamped in guilt once more.

She had hurt him and he was still persisting in wooing her.

She didn't deserve him whatsoever.

"Who would hire someone to give Marinette a note?" Kim asked. "Why not just give it to her themselves?"

"Marinette has a secret admirer," Nino explained, "Apparently he's being giving her presents with typed notes for the last three days."

" _Oh my God_!" Rose squealed. "That's _so romantic_! You're so lucky Marinette!"

"Yeah," Marinette laughed weakly, "lucky."

"Open the note!" Mylene begged.

She looked just as fascinated and excited by the idea as Rose was.

"Yeah!" Alya agreed. "Read it out!"

"Okay," Marinette mumbled as she unfolded the note, " _on the fourth day of Valentine_ ," she read out loud, " _my true love gave to me, four string quartets_."

"WHAT?!"

Marinette jumped as all of her friends yelled simultaneously and she clutched her note close to her chest.

"Dude," Nino shook his head disbelievingly, "How do you buy someone _four string quartets?_!"

"You don't," the man in the tuxedo said in dry amusement, "but you do hire four separate string quartets to perform a song." He held up his elbow to Marinette. "May I escort you Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

"Erm," Marinette mumbled as she threw a pleading look at her friends, "Sure?"

She didn't have to say anything else as the man led her away and her friends followed her without being asked.

She would love to say it was because they wanted to make sure she was safe and sound and not about to be kidnapped and sold into the white slave trade but she knew it was just because they were insanely curious to how her secret admirer could give her four string quartets.

They were guided to a far corner of the park where some seats were set up and fifteen other classically trained musicians dressed impeccably in suits and gowns were preparing for a performance. They all looked up and smiled and nodded in greeting before they settled down into their positions.

Marinette was amazed at how many violinists and cellists and violists there was. Their beautiful instruments gleamed under the winter sun in a variety of different shiny woods as they lifted them up loftily.

"For your pleasure Miss Dupain-Cheng," the man that approached her spoke up, "your admirers requests we play you this song for you."

They stated something soft and sweet and slow that sounded touching and then steadily it got louder and bolder when it suddenly hit a crescendo of sound that Marinette could almost hear lyrics to before the musicians slowly faded out to a stop.

It was only five minutes but it was the most magical five minutes she experienced. If, you know, you didn't count her superhero double life.

She applauded immediately as did her friends though when she glanced back she caught sight of Kim, Alix, Nino, and Ivan all looking a bit put out at the genre of music. None of them liked classical music.

Mylene and Rose, however were both sobbing, and Alya's eyes looked suspiciously damp and Juleka was blinking wildly.

"Thank you," Marinette whispered, "that was beautiful."

The four different string quartets looked delighted and gave their bows before they turned away to put their instruments away.

"Your admirer's taste in music sucks," Nino informed Marinette, "why would anyone want _classical m_ usic as a gift?"

"That wasn't classical music!" Rose cried out in the music's defence. She hastily wiped her tears away and shot an irritated look at Nino. "That was one of the most romantic songs in musical theatre!"

Judging by the look on Nino's face, Marinette could tell that didn't change his opinion on the song choice whatsoever but before he could say that and upset Rose any further, Marinette jumped in. "So you recognise the song?" she asked. "Because I didn't and…" she trailed off and made a vague hand gesture.

"It's called All I Ask of You," Rose replied, "it's from the musical Phantom of the Opera which is this really romantic and tragic story between an opera singer and what everyone thinks is a ghost. Here," she fumbled for her phone and after quickly tapping away she was able to pull up the lyrics of the song for Marinette to view, "sadly this song wasn't between Christine – that's the main character – and the Phantom but with her other love interest, Raoul," Rose wrinkled her nose which spoke volumes of her opinion on Christine's love interest, "but it doesn't change the fact that it is one of the most romantic songs ever written. Oh Marinette!" Rose sighed dreamily. " _You're so lucky_!"

Marinette mumbled something in agreement as she accepted Rose's phone and read the lyrics.

Rose wasn't lying.

It certainly was incredibly romantic.

And….very intense.

Marinette felt her face heat up with an embarrassed blush as she slowly read through the lyrics. It didn't help that she could have sworn that she could feel a pair of green eyes burn into the back of her neck….

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Chat Noir was a little more hesitant to knock at Marinette's trapdoor that evening.

He wasn't entirely sure if he was welcome after the night before and then his determination to continue with such a grand, big, and very public gesture earlier that day. Still, he was determined to talk to Marinette, and after steeling his resolve, he finally knocked on her door.

Marinette opened it quietly and after a very long, awkward, silence in which they avoided eye contact, she spoke up; "Would you like to come in?"

"Please."

Marinette slipped back down into her room and Chat pounced and, like any other cat, landed on his feet gracefully. He could see her kwami quickly making herself discreet so they could talk and wished that Plagg could be that considerate. He would most likely hover nearby obviously and earwig into their conversation.

However, without a third party, they merely ended up falling into another awkward silence as Marinette looked down at the floor and wrung her hands nervously and Chat's throat chose that moment to close up and lock his words up.

"So…I…erm…..liked the song," Marinette finally mumbled, "It was very beautiful. The string quartets were wonderful."

"I'm glad," he said softly.

"Do you like musical theatre?"

"A little," he admitted. "Some of the stories and the songs speak to me."

"Oh," Marinette murmured, "I….supposed I can see how a love story in Paris where one of the main male characters runs around in the mask causing chaos and destruction would appeal to you," she said thoughtfully.

"Princess!" Chat exclaimed mockingly. "Are you suggesting that I'm a disfigured murderer?"

"What?! _No!_ " Marinette yelped. "I-I-I just meant the destructive bit, and the mask, and the determination to woo Christine! I didn't mean the murdering bit. I know you're not a murderer. You would _never_! And I didn't mean to imply that you're disfigured or anything. I mean, come on! Its obvious mask or no mask you're very handsome."

Chat Noir grinned at that. It was a fully-blown, mischievous, Cheshire cat grin. His signature grin and it was so big that he thought his face might split into two.

"Why _Princess_ ," he purred, "have you been checking _meowt_?"

"Ngh!"

He decided to leave the teasing there. Partly because it wouldn't actually help his case with Marinette but also because if he kept it up they would never get to the topic he wanted to discuss. So instead he went back to the original conversation. "So you like the song then?"

"Yes," Marinette said softly, "but…."

"But?" he pressed.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime," Marinette recited slowly, "that's very… _intense._ It's a lot to ask."

"I know," Chat swallowed, "but the thing is, Princess, I am only _asking_."

Marinette blinked at that. "Huh?"

"I am not commanding it, or demanding it, or ordering it, or dictating it, or compelling you to it, I won't force you into something you don't want," Chat rambled nervously, "I am only _asking_ you. All of this," he gestured wildly in general, "is my courtship, it's only me asking you to consider me as an option. You can say no, Marinette, you _do_ have a choice." He said firmly. "I won't resent you for making whatever choice you make. I will always be your partner and friend first. You can say no if you want to."

Marinette's eyes widened at that as she took in what he was saying.

He hoped he had reassured her. That he had managed to wipe away her fears and she wouldn't be so upset anymore.

She gulped audibly and licked her lips as she tried to compose herself and when she opened his mouth, he had expected her to quietly but firmly tell him that she was saying no now, or thank him and change the topic, or even tease him, tell him he was being silly and let them go back to flirty banter they tended to fall in.

Instead the words that came out of her mouth in an involuntary whisper would not only cut through the silence as loudly as a scream but would sear themselves into his mind forever.

"But I don't want to say no…."


	5. Five Gold Rings

The sun shone brightly over Marinette's face, making it difficult for her to sleep and yet Marinette laid in bed unable to bring herself to move.

She was still just completely and utterly exhausted from the last few days and desperately wished to go back to sleep for the next hundred years or so. Unfortunately the sun persisted to keep a warm light on her face and nothing short of burying her face into her pillow and suffocating herself could drown it out.

Then there was a knock at her trapdoor.

She groaned loudly into her pillow. "You can let yourself in!" she yelled out as she rolled over onto her back.

She knew who it was without a single doubt.

No one else climbs on her balcony and knocks on her trapdoor after all.

Chat Noir bounced himself onto her bed with a care free grin on his face. As if he had been doing it for years. The casualness and intimacy of it all flustered Marinette slightly as she huddled under her duvet. Just because it was sunny didn't mean it was actually _warm._ There was now a cold breeze coming in from her trap door.

She also glanced warily at Tiki who was still curled up on a small spot on the mattress above Marinette's pillow. She was still fast asleep with little breathy noises escaping her mouth every few seconds.

"Good morning Princess!" Chat trilled cheerfully. "You're looking radiant as ever."

"Oh _God_!" Marinette moaned. He was a morning person. _Of course_ he was a morning person. " _What are you doing here_?!" she complained. "It's too early in the morning."

Chat raised an eyebrow. "It's eight o'clock in the morning," he stated. as if that was supposed to be late in the day or something!

" _Unnatural_!" Marinette hissed. "It's a Sunday, Kitty. You're not supposed to be out of bed until after eleven the earliest."

"I don't have that luxury," Chat shrugged, "I have to work today. In fact I'm here on my break I wanted to give you your present for the day before they notice I'm gone."

And with that he held his hand out in a flourish to reveal a small clear plastic carrier bag that contained five little boxes and the usual note with her named typed on the front.

Marinette blinked.

"You have a job?"

"Yes," Chat replied, "I work….for the family business."

Marinette was a little taken back at another thing they seemed to have in common. She wasn't officially employed at the bakery but she had often helped out with the inventory, or manned the counter for a few hours, or did deliveries and got paid a very decent allowance in return for it. So technically she was employed by her family business.

"So do I Kitty," Marinette said, "but my parents never made me work on a _Sunday_."

Sundays were sacred days of rest. Not as much as they used to be, according to her parents, as commercialisation and tourist trade required shops to now be open on a Sunday but there was a lot of locally owned businesses that still closed on a Sunday in order to observe the holy day of rest. Marinette's parents didn't rest but they certainly kept the bakery closed so they could do an inventory on the stock or give the bakery a thorough clean or, in Dad's case, do the books in their pyjamas as they watched TV.

They would never make Marinette work on a _Sunday_.

Chat's smile took a bittersweet quality to it. "You could say my father is a bit of a workaholic," he said sadly, "Never mind though!" he declared with a headshake and then he shook the bag in front of her. "Your present, My Lady."

Marinette accepted the bag and smothered a yawn. "Couldn't you have waited until a more reasonable time?" she moaned.

She could really use more sleep

"I'm booked all day," Chat said ambiguously, "this was literally my only chance. You should read the note first!" he cried out when Marinette picked up one of the small black, velvet, she quickly learnt as she felt the material in her hand, box. "You _always_ read the card first when you receive a present!"

Marinette sighed heavily but she obeyed Chat's wishes and dropped the box in favour of picking up the note. She carefully unfolded it and began to read. " _On the fifth day of Valentine_ ," she read out loud, " _my true love game to me, five gold rings_." She flickered a mock annoyed glare at Chat Noir. "You stole this from the Christmas song!" she justly accused him.

"It's the only romantic line from the whole song!" Chat Noir protested, and Marinette supposed she should just be grateful that he didn't get her ten lords a leaping or eight maids a milking because that would be really awkward to explain to her parents let alone to the neighbours. "I wanted to pay my respects to my source of inspiration," he said primly.

"It's infringing on copyright!" Marinette pointed out. "You'll be sued."

"I'm not doing this to make a number one hit, Princess," Chat said as his eyes glimmered with amusement. "This is for you and you only. Are you going to open your present?"

"You didn't seriously buy me five gold rings did you?" Marinette asked fearfully.

Chat Noir's silence as he suddenly found a loose thread in Marinette's duvet incredibly diverting was answer enough.

He had.

" _Chat_!" Marinette exclaimed horrified. "That's _too_ much! I'm not worth it. I'm not worth the cost of _four string quartets_ either!" she added as she remembered exactly how grand and over the top having four different groups of classically trained musicians in their best dress perform for her in the middle of the park was. "Or the expensive chocolate and I dread to think how much that necklace actually cost you as well"

Chat Noir looked at her directly in the eyes with such a piercing gaze that Marinette could have sworn he was looking directly into her soul. It was incredibly unnerving. "You are worth every single penny in the world and even then that doesn't cover your true value," he murmured softly, "You're _priceless_. " Marinette swallowed at that. She didn't think even her parents thought that highly of her and she knows they loved her to bits. "Not that you're something to be brought!" Chat blurted out anxiously. "I'm not trying to _buy_ you!"

"I know you're not!" Marinette said quickly.

"Just…don't worry about it, Princess." Chat rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I can afford it. My job pays me very well."

Marinette wondered what kind of job he must have that could afford string quartets and gold rings because Lord knows hers didn't even cover her sewing needs sufficiently enough and her parents were incredibly generous.

"I….I'm not too comfortable with the thought of you spending so much on me," she mumbled as she ducked down to look at her hands, she fumbled with the little black box nervously as she turned it over and over in her hands, "especially when…..especially….I know last night I said I don't want to say no but….but…"

"You _can't_ say yes either," he finished for her softly. She looked up astonished that he knew what she was thinking so accurately. He also had a good idea where her train of thought was going but he never actually said the very words before. "I know Princess. I heard it loud and clear in the silence last night."

"It's not you!" she blurted out in an attempt to reassure him. "I know that's the biggest cliché line in the world but its true. It's _me_. I….I like someone else." She flushed at the thought of Adrien. "I've always liked him." She admitted as she smiled softly at the thought of the kindest boy she has ever known. "He makes my heart race, my palms sweat, and I get so tongue tied, it's embarrassing." She laughed nervously at that and it petered out at she met Chat's eyes. They were equally beautiful to Adrien's and filled with such sadness that it felt like a cut to her very heart. "I think I'm always going to like him and that's _not fair_ to you," she whispered. "You're so sweet, and wonderful, and kind, and….I can't give myself to you fully, so I can't….I can't say yes."

Chat swallowed and for a moment he looked so utterly miserable that she wanted nothing more than to bundle him into her arms and squeeze him tight till he felt loved and comforted. Then he blinked and a confident smile took over and her heart twanged in sympathy as she wondered how often he used his confidence as a mask.

Probably as often as she did when she was Ladybug, if not more.

"That's all right," Chat stretched out beside her. "I'm going to continue to woo you and if I do my job right, you'll forget that other guy and choose me," he shot her a flirty wink and a manic grin, "but you can still say no," he reassured her gently, "and I will respect that. Now, open your gift."

With great care Marinette opened the first little black box to find a simple gold ring with a little star in the middle of the band. It was cute and Marinette said as much as she smiled up at Chat gratefully. The second was similar with a love heart, and the third had a little rose, and the fourth (of course) had a little cat face on which caused Chat Noir to send her another flirty wink when she raised her eyebrow at him.

The fifth ring, however, was different.

It was another love heart only there was a crown above its head and it was sitting comfortably between what Marinette could only assume was some sort Celtic knot. It was stunning.

"It's called a Claddagh ring," Chat explained quietly. "It's an Irish tradition." He then plucked the box out of her hand and so very carefully pulled the ring out. The band of gold looked more delicate and fragile between Chat's long fingers as he held it as carefully as possible. His other hand took hold of her right hand. "You see if you wear it this way," he said as he hovered the ring above her ring finger with the ring with bottom of the heart pointing towards her fingers. "With the point of the heart facing your fingertips that means your heart is free but," he twisted the ring the other way, "if you wear it the way, with the point of the heart facing your wrist, it means your heart is taken."

And then he remained there, frozen, with the ring between his fingers as he waited for her to tell him which way to put it on. She looked up from her hand to meet his deep, intense, green eyes and felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

She opened her mouth and _nothing came out_.

She should tell him that her heart is taken by another.

She should tell him more about Adrien so he could understand why her heart is irrevocably taken by another.

But she couldn't make her mouth say the words. She couldn't say that Adrien had full possession of her heart. She couldn't say that her heart wholly belonged to someone else. Because she _couldn't_ say yes to Chat Noir not because she _didn't want_ to say yes.

She closed her mouth, licked her lips nervously, and swallowed before she opened her mouth once more.

"I suppose," She said quietly, "I should wear it with the point facing my fingertips."

Chat slid the ring on her finger with the point of the heart facing in the direction she requested without comment. He then pulled her hand close to his lips and pressed a sweet kiss against her ring.

"Thank you," Marinette murmured, her cheeks were definitely pinker than anything in her bedroom, "they're wonderful."

And then she yawned.

A really, big, embarrassing yawn as tiredness suddenly washed over her. She had been so drained and exhausted from lack of sleep but incapable of actually really sleeping until now. Now, all of a sudden, she felt relaxed, boneless, and ready to sleep.

Chat chuckled. "I have to go anyway," he said quietly, "so you go back to sleep and I shall see you tomorrow."

She would have protested, just a little, after all she was raised to have better manners than to fall asleep on her guests even if they were uninvited, but another yawn escaped her mouth at embarrassing levels.

Chat Noir had one arm around her shoulders as he gently guided her back to her pillow. "Go to sleep, Princess," he ordered gently as he pulled her duvet over to her chin, "you need your rest."

His warmth and scent – something so really good that she could never quite name, leather, and cheese which according to Tiki was definitely Chat's Kwami's fault – lingered over her and made her feel all cosy and fuzzy inside as her eyes fluttered to a close.

"Farwell," Chat murmured, "until tomorrow."

And then he pressed his lips against her forehead.

Her skin tingled all over from where his lips had touched her all the way down to her toes.

It was the last sensation she felt before sleep dragged her back into darkness….


	6. Six Soft Toys

Marinette didn't just feel fully-rested, she felt _wonderful_!

And it was noticeable as she skipped up the stairs beside Alya humming under her breath. "I think the world must be ending," Alya observed dryly, "you're never this cheerful on a Monday morning."

"I had a good night sleep," Marinette replied airily.

More accurately she had a good whole day of sleep and then she woke up, did some homework, had dinner, showered, and slept again. She couldn't remember exactly _what_ she dreamt about but she knew it was nothing but pleasant dreams about tingly foreheads.

"Really?" Alya said sceptically. "Or does it have something to do with the new shiny bit of bling on your finger?"

Marinette flushed as she held her right hand to her chest, her fingers brushing against the gold ring that hadn't left her finger since Chat Noir had put it there. Gold, she decided, was the weirdest thing ever. It didn't even feel like real metal but rather plastic-y, or maybe that was just her. It was so light and warm and different, she never had jewellery like this before.

"So I take it you got another present from your admirer," Alya smirked slyly as she nudged Marinette with her elbow, " _eh_?" she teased.

"Five gold rings," Marinette mumbled.

"Yikes!" Alya's eyes widened. "You mean that thing is five _carats_?!"

"No," Marinette blushed even more deeply, "I mean this one of five _different_ gold rings."

" _Jesus Christ_!" Alya exclaimed, flabbergasted. "What is he? A _Prince_?"

"I don't know!" Marinette cried out. "I really wish he wouldn't spend this much on me. I'm really not worth i- _ouch_!" she rubbed her arm where Alya had just pinched it and glared at her so called best friend. " _What was that for?_!"

"I don't let anyone diss my best friend not even you, girl," Alya said sternly. "You're worth your weight in gold and then some and if someone has realised that and wants to treat you like a princess then you should just accept it."

"But Alya, I don't need a fortune spent on me," Marinette murmured, "I just need the thought. That's what counts."

"And that's what makes you so special," Alya said fondly as she pulled Marinette in for a one-armed hug. "Now come on, let's get going or we'll definitely be late to class which would be really unfair since you're actually on time for once."

"I'm not always late!" Marinette protested.

Alya's laughter at that was rather insulting.

The first couple classes passed by slowly as Marinette kept losing focus whenever her eye caught the gleam on her ring. By mid-morning she had to swing by her locker between classes to change textbooks and that was, of course, when Chat's new gift attacked.

And she means _literally attacked_!

She barely opened her locker when an avalanche of soft toys suddenly rained down on her. She covered her face as she felt fake fur and soft plushness bounce off of her and land on the floor. Once she was sure it was over she cautiously dropped her arms down and stared down at the mess that surrounded her.

The usual note fluttered down on top of a white teddy bear and she picked it up and flipped it open without a single thought.

 _On the sixth day of Valentine,_ the note read in its usual neatly typed font, _my true love gave to me, six soft toys._

Marinette blinked and then slowly bent down to pick up the white fluffy bear that was right before her. It was a medium sized bear with big blue eyes and a little pink nose with soft pink felt on the insides of its ears and the bottom of its paws between its two front paws it held a heart that simply read; _I love you_ , she tucked it neatly as she bent down to pick up another one.

The second one was a sweet little hedgehog clasping a red, felt, rose between its paws.

Then she picked up an unnaturally pink fluffy cat with a darker pink love heart patch over its left eye. There was brown in its ears and on the bottom of its feet with pink love hearts stitched on and the cat itself held a great big, dusty pink, heart that said _we're purr-fect together_.

She rolled her eyes at that.

Then she found a little tiger with a red satin love heart stitched to its neck that read in clear white writing you make me wild.

She rolled her eyes again as she moved to pick up what was probably the biggest, and weirdest, stuffed toy yet. Two little green frogs in plush, cuddly, hot air balloon. The hot air balloon was obviously shaped in a big red love heart with the words _love is the greatest adventure_ stitched upon it.

The last one was a stuffed, cartoonish, ladybug that had red love hearts for antenna, black love hearts embroidered on its feet, a little red bowtie, and held a great big red love heart that read _you're my Lovebug_ in white cursive writing.

Marinette almost dropped the toys in order to face palm out of sheer exasperation.

Of course he found a way to slip in a _Ladybug pun_!

It was so cheap and tacky compared to the last few gestures and yet Marinette couldn't help but smile brightly and feel just as flattered if he had literally showered her in jewels. It was just simply _adorable_! And the thought was most definitely there.

Marinette then struggled to put her soft toys back into her locker as soon as she got two or three in, another avalanche started before she could put another one in and she soon found herself actually physically fighting with the soft toys as she huffed and puffed and failed abysmally to get them all in and close the door.

How Chat Noir managed this she would never know.

Admitting defeat, Marinette sighed heavily and decided to just carry them to class. She would endure the staring, pointing, and whispering….somehow.

"Do you need some help?"

Marinette shrieked and accidentally dropped all of her stuffed toys as she heard Adrien's soft, lovely, voice right behind her. They bounced and rolled all over the floor once more.

"Here," Adrien ducked down, "let me."

He then gathered all of her stuffed toys all, handing her the cat and the ladybug while he tucked the rest under his arm.

"T-t-thank you!"

"Wow," he said in awe, "someone is trying to get your attention."

"He doesn't need to _try,_ " Marinette replied automatically, "he already had my attention."

She flushed at that when she realised she had just essentially told Adrien, her biggest, life-consuming, crush that she was in love with another person. She anxiously peered at him to see how he took it and, as she had feared for the last few days, Adrien looked unbothered and cheerful by it.

In fact he has a huge grin on his face.

"I'm happy for you," he said simply, "you deserve someone who knows how wonderful you are."

Her heart fluttered a little at that but it didn't change the fact that he was happy she found someone else. Which, of course, meant that he wasn't interested in her. That he only saw her as friend that he wanted to be happy.

She should be miserable that he never had feelings for her.

She should want to go and hide and cry her heart out.

Instead she felt….not that sad. There was a definite little twang of disappointment and misery that they were never to be but….well, it didn't _hurt_ as much as she thought it would.

She still liked him, very much so, but if she wasn't _heartbroken_ by his lack of interest then maybe, just _maybe_ , she should give it her very best effort to get over him and completely and give Chat Noir the proper chance that he deserved.

She took down her Adrien Agreste posters that very evening.

MLMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Night patrol finished without a hitch.

Even the criminals of Paris didn't like to go out on a Monday. And unlike their previous patrol where Ladybug ran straight home, they reunited merrily on a nearby rooftop.

"No trouble to report," Chat grinned, "my _Love_ bug."

" _Oh dear God no_!" Ladybug cried out horrified. "Just _no_! I don't care how cute that stuffed toy is you're not calling me that!"

He smirked at that. "So you liked my present today then?" he said smugly.

"Yes," Ladybug mumbled as her cheeks flushed bright pink, "thank you, they were really sweet."

"I know they weren't exactly to the standard of the last few days," he admitted nervously, "but I thought-"

"They were cheap and tacky," Ladybug agreed, and he wilted slightly at the thought of his present being _cheap and tacky_ , "but they were also cute and adorable and the thought behind it meant a great deal to me," she finished firmly as he immediately began to perk up at that. "So thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied softly.

There was an awkward of silence as they stood there on the rooftops of Paris in the cold wind and light drizzle as they gazed into one another's eyes, their cheeks both flushed bright pink (and not _just_ because of the wind!).

"Erm….so…." Ladybug began to twiddled her thumbs nervously, "would…..would you like to come back to mine?!" she blurted out. "For hot chocolate?"

He smiled radiantly at that, pleased to be officially invited over. "I would like that very much," he said happily.

And so he needed up perched on Marinette's pink chaise with the pretty, red and black spotted, kwami nibbling on a cookie beside him while Marinette snuck down to the kitchen make their hot chocolates.

"Is it just me," he finally spoke out when the silence got a bit too much for him, "or is Marinette's walls a little bare?" he hadn't paid much attention the last few times he had been in Marinette's room to the décor (how could he when Marinette's very presence demanded all of his attention?) but he had vaguely remembered her walls being packed with posters and now there was lighter squares of pink where they used to be. "Is she in the middle of redecorating?" he asked.

"You could say that," Tiki replied sweetly, "she suddenly realised she had to move on from something."

"To something better?" he asked.

"We'll have to wait and see," Tiki said mysteriously and Chat shifted uncomfortably as he felt like the Kwami's big, blue, eyes were x-raying into his very soul. "How is Plagg?" she asked eventually. "Is he still annoying as ever?"

"You mean does he do anything other than eat cheese, sleep, grumble about work, and snark over everything?" Chat said dryly. "Then yes, yes, he is still annoying as ever."

Tiki giggled. "That's Plagg all right," she said fondly, "you'll get used to him."

Chat opened his mouth – to say what he had no idea – but before he could actually speak Marinette slowly clambered in holding a tray as carefully as possible. It was weighed down with not only two hot chocolates but a plate of cookies. "Here!" Chat stood up abruptly. "Let me help."

"Thanks!"

Marinette relaxed slightly as the burden of a tray with all that china on was taken away from her and she was able to get through her trapdoor with much more ease as Chat placed the tray onto her desk.

"I'm just going to help myself to some more cookies and then leave you too it," Tiki said as she hovered after the tray. She picked up three cookies and smiled sweetly at Chat Noir. "I do hope you unmask yourself soon," she said softly, "it would be nice to see Plagg again after such a long time."

And with that she left.

Once they made themselves comfortable on the chaise Chat Noir shot Marinette a flirty grin. "So I couldn't help but notice," he smirked, "you've kept most of your toys here on the chaise," he could feel the teddy bear at the base of his spine, it made a rather nice cushion if a little lumpy, "but the cat is sitting on your bed. Tell me _Princess,_ " he purred, "do you have a _purr_ -ference for cats?"

" _No!_ " Marinette simultaneously scowled and flushed. "I just like pink."

"Sure," Chat took a smug sip of his hot chocolate – it was thick, creamy, and ever so sweet. The best hot chocolate he ever had in his life – and admired the various deep pink splotches of embarrassment that now appeared not only on Marinette's face but her neck as well. "You keep telling yourself that."

"It's the truth!" Marinette protested.

"Uh-huh," Chat nodded disbelievingly.

"I – you- _argh_!"

Chat chuckled lightly at Marinette's frustration before he took another sip of his hot chocolate. They fell into a comfortable silence as they drank their drinks and ate their cookies slowly returning their body temperatures to normal levels now they were out of the wet and cold.

"Talk to me," Chat requested when the silence got too much.

"About what?" Marinette mumbled.

"Anything, everything," Chat shrugged, "tell me what it is like to be a daughter of two bakers. Are you allowed to eat cakes from other bakeries or do you only eat your parents' cooking?"

"Mum and Dad would never stop me from eating anywhere else," Marinette said quietly, and Chat envied her a little for that. His father controlled everything and heaven forbid he wore anything that wasn't from his father's design label. "But I must confess I often feel too guilty to eat anywhere else when it comes to cakes and croissants. It might be just because of that but I've never thought anywhere else tasted _right_."

"No?"

"No," Marinette shook her head, "there was something always _missing_ when I tried other bakeries. I couldn't tell you what but it was like….it was missing the _magic_ of what made a good cake, you know?" he didn't but then he didn't know cakes very well. Any cake tasted like magic to him. "I can't stand the taste of anything baked from anywhere but here. This is my favourite place for cakes," Marinette carried on and Chat Noir made a mental note for that for foreseeable events. Like their eventual wedding. "And don't get me started on shop-brought!" Marinette pulled a disgusted face. " _Blergh_!"

Chat threw his head back laughed fully at that and after a beat of silence Marinette joined in giggling.

They spent the rest of the night talking about their favourite cakes and music and other things right up until Tiki suddenly made another appearance and reminded them it was a school night.

With great reluctance, Chat Noir kissed Marinette's hand goodbye and went back out into the cold.

Yet, despite the cold, harsh, wind, he felt warm and fuzzy inside the entire journey home.


	7. Seven Songs of Love

Marinette's good mood from the day was still holding strong the next day despite not getting as much sleep the night before. There was just something about waking up to a fluffy pink cat holding a stupid pun by your head that leaves a smile on your face.

She hummed the entire time she got ready for school and cheerfully conversed with Alya about the lack of Akumas (there hadn't been one for almost three weeks! _Sheer bliss_!) and then found herself having to reassure her slightly irritable best friend that that doesn't mean her blog was about to die from lack activity.

"Oh look," Alya changed the subject as she halted to a stop, "you've got another one. And it's small this time."

Marinette sighed in relief at that.

As much as she liked the many stuffed toys it was incredibly embarrassing to carry them from class to class. Chloe had made one snide remark too many.

And, of course, she was ready and waiting with another one as soon as she spotted Marinette.

"Just a silly CD by the looks of it," Chloe said with false sweetness, "not even seven CDS. Perhaps your admirer has gotten bored and decided to move on. I don't blame him."

Marinette gritted her teeth but didn't give Chloe the satisfaction of even acknowledging her. Alya, however, wasn't so restrained. "You're just jealous," she snapped as she placed her hands on her hips, "because Marinette has a secret admirer that adores her while you can't even bully people into pretending you're likable."

"Oh _please_!" Chloe huffed. "I'm the most beloved girl in Paris. Boys beg me to be their girlfriend," several snorts could be heard from their fellow classmates but as always Chloe ignored them in order to admire her own reflection, "as I'm beautiful, rich, and oh so talented. What's is stupid Marinette other than plain, clumsy, baker's daughter?"

Alya opened her mouth to argue but fortunately that was when their teacher stepped in. "Settle down girls," Ms Mendeleiev said sternly, "we have a long day ahead of us and I don't think Mr Damocles would appreciate a visit this early in the morning." Alya and Chloe obeyed but not without shooting one another disgusted glares. "Ah," Ms Mendeleiev said appreciatively, "I'm glad your admirer has not gone overboard today Miss Dupain-Cheng. You hardly need the distraction."

Marinette flushed in embarrassment and mumbled something in reply as she hurriedly sat down beside Alya. While Ms Mendeleiev was distracted with the roll call, Marinette fumbled with the note to see what the plain, white, CD in the clear plastic case actually was.

 _On the seventh day of Valentine_ , the note read, _my true love gave to me, seven songs of love._

Marinette pushed away any self-doubts that Chloe hit upon mere moments ago in order to soak in just how _lovely_ and _nice_ and _sweet_ the gesture was. Seven songs carefully picked out with _her_ in mind and put on a CD. It must have taken ages, and the thought and effort was definitely something to cherish.

In fact, so eager to find out exactly what songs Chat Noir chose, Marinette dashed home as soon as she could at lunch time and shakily (from all the excitement) injected the CD into her CD player the moment she entered her bedroom.

Unsurprisingly the first song was _All I Ask of You_ , only this time it was from an actual show and had people singing the lyrics and Marinette had to agree with Rose. It was utterly beautiful. She as touched by Saturday's gesture all over again.

Then, even more unsurprisingly, Jagged Stone's Ladybug song came on next. She knew almost immediately it would pop up at some point because there was no way Chat Noir couldn't make a CD of songs for her without putting the song actually written about her and dedicated to her on it.

He was corny like that.

The third song was one of those universally recognised loved songs that the whole world knew. _(Everything I do) I Do It For You_ by Bryan Adams. It was one of the most beautiful, cheesy, clichéd love songs Marinette had ever heard and it fitted Chat Noir to the letter.

And then _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ by Aerosmith played and Marinette closed her eyes to the beautiful, slow, loving tune that she knew so well despite not really knowing the language it was swung in.

The next was a jazzy rock song in English that Marinette didn't know but some help from Google translate followed by an actual Google on the lyrics told her that the song was called _Easier Said Than Done_ by a band called Whitesnake which, from some further research on Google, was an awesome rock band that was definitely up her street. She was definitely going to find more their music online to listen to another date.

The rock kept coming and the sixth song was a Nickleback single called _I'd Come for You_. Marinette was confused at first as the opening lyrics suggested a broken relationship but as soon as the chorus hit her (and went through Google translate) she knew exactly why Chat had chosen a song. It was very much like the Bryan Adams song in which it matched Chat Noir perfectly.

And just when she was convinced that Chat Noir was actually rather cool and had awesome taste in music _You'll Be in My Heart_ from the Disney Movie _Tarzan_ blared out of her CD player and Marinette felt out of her chair from the shock of the sudden change in tone.

But she really shouldn't be surprised because that sort of sweet, cheesy, ridiculous song was definitely up Chat Noir's street.

She ended up laying the CD a second time over and would have gone for a third if she hadn't noticed the time on her alarm clock and tripped over her schoolbag in her haste to get back to class.

She hoped Chat Noir didn't mind a bruised Valentine because at the rate she was going she was definitely going to be a walking bruise before the week was out.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Nino shifted awkwardly on his feet. Now that he had finished his free croissant that Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng had given him, he felt out of place standing in the bakery while Adrien went to speak privately with the two bakers.

Fortunately he didn't have to wait long as Adrien stepped back into the shop with a chuffed grin on his face and Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng smiling radiantly not far behind him.

"Sorted it all out, dude?" Nino asked.

"They said _yes_!" Adrien said excitedly he then turned to Marinette's parents and bowed his head respectfully towards them. " _Thank you_!" he said gratefully. "Thank you so much!"

"No, thank _you_ son," Mr Dupain replied with a big grin, "not many boys your age are as respectful or as thoughtful as you are."

Nino smiled sheepishly as that. He certainly wasn't respectful or thoughtful. He kinda wanted to just get out of here now he had his frees pastry.

"Do come again, Adrien," Mrs Dupain-Cheng urged softly, "no matter what happens you are always welcome here."

Adrien flushed slightly as his smile took a much softer, sweeter, quality. "Thank you," he murmured again.

There was a loud clatter upstairs and a shriek that was instantly followed by a thump. Adrien immediately looked up at the ceiling worriedly but Nino and Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng just shared a fond look.

Marinette had only just tripped.

Again.

The girl, herself, turned up mere moments later rubbing her arm. "I'm going back to school," she said to her parents, "I will be back soo-!" she cut herself off with a squeak. "Nino! A-A-A-Adrien!" she stammered out. " _What are you doing here_?!"

"We had a craving," Nino lied easily, "for your parents' awesome baked goods."

"Oh!" Mrs Dupain-Cheng said flattered. " _Here!_ " she hastily scooped up a few more and placed them in a pink paper bag with the bakery logo on it. "Take some more, on the house!"

"Oh!" Adrien blinked. "That's not necessary I can pa- _ouch_!"

Nino elbowed Adrien, hard. " _Dude_!" he hissed. "It's _free pastries_. You don't say _no_." he then accepted the bag with a pleasant smile. "Thank you Mrs Dupain-Cheng."

"You know better than that, Nino!" Mrs Dupain-Cheng said sternly. "It's Sabine to you."

Nino nodded and thanked her again, this time using her first name. He then turned to face Adrien and Marinette who were both bright pink in the face but hadn't noticed because neither of them were looking at each other directly in the face.

 _God,_ Nino rolled his eyes, _these idiots_ ….

"Wanna walk with us, Marinette?" Nino said instead.

" _Yes_!" Marinette squeaked in reply.

Nino left first and he turned to wait for his friends to see Adrien being a complete gentleman (and making the rest of mankind looking bad) as he held the door out for the stammering and blushing Marinette. As soon as both of them left the shop they stood side to side and Nino looked on amused as Adrien reached out to grasp Marinette's hand only to snap his hand back and clench it in a fist by his side.

Marinette was completely oblivious to it.

Nino decided to throw his best friend a bone. "So," he said casually as he stuffed is own hands in his pockets, "did you like your CD?" he asked.

"Y-y-yeah," Marinette said as she tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled softly at the ground, "the music was great."

"What?" Nino wrinkled his nose. "Even with the Phil Collins at the end?"

Marinette's head snapped up to look at him while Adrien shot Nino a warning look from behind her. "Y-y-y-you know what's on the CD?!" Marinette cried out.

"I made it," Nino bragged, "mate of mine spent all of lunch yesterday making the list of songs for me to put on it. He has terrible taste in music, apart from the rock."

"I like his taste in music!" Marinette glared in the defence of her secret admirer, completely unaware that he stood behind her. "The rock is awesome but it was sweet to include things from musicals and Disney."

"It was sappy!"

"He _is_ sappy!" Marinette snapped. "It's one of his most endearing qualities."

Adrien was now bright red with embarrassment as he gazed at the back of Marinette's head adoringly and Nino couldn't fight off a grin at that. "You're right," he caved, "it is. Dude is an awesome guy."

"So," Marinette blinked, "you know who he is?"

"One of my closest friends," Nino nodded, "it feels like I've known him for years." Marinette looked like she wanted to ask more but uncertainty, for some reason, kept her lips pressed together in a thoughtful line. Nino decided to throw in more, after all – what sort of wingman would he be if he didn't press his best mate's case? "I can tell you this," he said loudly, "he's a great guy and I know without a single doubt he'll make you happy."

Marinette flushed so deeply that she almost matched Adrien's red blush exactly.

Nino really wished he could take a photo for Alya so he could show her exactly how ridiculous their friends are.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette was doing her homework when Chat Noir arrived to visit her that night. He was pleased to see through her window that she was still listening to his CD and was evening singing along under her breath as she scribbled out answers on their homework sheet.

She had such a lovely sweet voice.

He knocked on her trapdoor and she cut herself off abruptly to answer. "Good evening _Princess_ ," he purred out when she opened the door, "may I entice you away from your homework for a little break?"

"You may," Marinette beamed, "I could use a break from Maths."

And with that she stepped aside so he could jump in and within mere minutes there was a plate of cookies and two hot chocolates before them. The CD he had Nino make was still playing on in the background on replay.

"Do you like it?"

He already knew the answer having heard her says as much to Nino but it would have been suspicious if he didn't ask for himself. That, and he just wanted to hear her say it again.

"I do," Marinette said, "I like all the rock."

He nodded, feeling greatly satisfied at a job well done. "I'm glad," he said aloud.

"So…." Marinette twiddled her thumbs nervously, "you know Nino?"

He stiffened for a moment but resolved himself to stay strong. He knows if he asks nicely, Marinette would drop the subject. "I do," he said cautiously.

"So….does that mean I _know_ you?" Marinette asked hesitatingly as she peered up at him shyly beneath her fringe. "Have we spent time together as civilians?"

"We have," he replied quietly, "but not as frequently enough as I would have liked."

Marinette nodded but she didn't press for further details. "Nino says you're a great guy," she said, "which is high praise from Nino."

"I know," he flushed, unable to help but feel pleased at that, "Nino says you're great too."

They shared a fond smile for the friend who used few words but always meant them. Then they fell into an almost unbearable silence as Marinette fidgeted beside him obviously wanting to say something but not quite able to drum up the courage. Chat Noir leaned back uneasily on the chase as he waited patiently for Marinette to finally say what was on her mind.

"….Nino….Nino thinks you'll make me happy," she said eventually.

"And what do you think," He asked quietly, "Princess?"

"I think…..I think he's right."

Chat Noir was pretty certain his heart was going to burst with joy at that proclamation as Marinette's face quickly resembled a strawberry she was blushing so hard. Instead of jumping up and down while cheering (as he was so tempted to do) Chat kept himself restrained as he merely pulled Marinette close to him so that her back was pressed against his chest and her head rested on his shoulder. He slid his hands down her arms until he could tightly entwined his leather gloved fingers between her soft, milky, dainty ones.

He wished desperately that he could touch her bare skin with his own actual skin but instead he breathed in deeply and took in her sweet scent and breathed out reverently.

"I will do my best," he whispered, "I will do my very best to make you happy."

"I know you will."

They spent the rest of the evening sitting there in a contented silence as they remained entwined one another. The seven songs he had chosen with care played over and over again until they finally accompanied by a soft, snuffy, sound of Marinette's heavy breathing as she fell asleep on top of Chat Noir.

He grinned as he nuzzled her hair one last night and then, carefully so he would not wake her, he picked her up and carried her to her bed. "You're everything I'm waiting for," he sang quietly as the lead singer of Whitesnake crooned on Marinette's CD player, "now I don't have to look no more," he pulled Marinette's duvet up to her chin and made sure she was as snug as a bug (and snickered silently as his cleverness). "Take me as I am, I'll do the best I can for your love-"

He then cut himself off as he realised that he was swooping down for a kiss on Marinette's sweet, pink, lips even though he promised both himself and her not to until he had succeeded in wooing.

And although it was beginning to look like he was succeeding he hadn't actually finished wooing her yet.

Regretfully he pressed his lips against her forehead and left quickly before he gave into temptation and broke his promise.

He could feel Tiki's amused gaze on his back until he finally left the building.


	8. Eight Cakes of Magic

Marinette's good mood had completely evaporated by Wednesday morning and it was all thanks to one person.

Chloe Bourgeois.

The irritating blonde was in a foul mood herself and in typical Chloe fashion, she decided to take it out on someone else. And as usual, Marinette was her favourite target as she already deliberately tripped Marinette up twice and made several cruel remarks about Marinette's clothes, perfume, and hair. And that was all _before_ class had even started!

"Just ignore her, girl," Alya said as she placed a comforting hand on Marinette's arm, "she's just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of _that?_!" Chloe retorted and Marinette flinched at the insult of not evening being addressed as a person. "I bet she doesn't even have a secret admirer and she made the whole thing up," Chloe carried on cruelly, " _Clumsinette_ is such a pathetic person that she would definitely send herself little love notes just to make herself feel better."

Marinette bristled at that but didn't say anything.

What was happening between her and Chat Noir was something so very special and sweet that she didn't want to tarnish it by trying to defend it to the likes of _Chloe_ who could never comprehend real, selfless, love.

"Speaking from experience are we?" Alya shot back nastily. "I seem to recall _someone_ sent a Valentine to themselves last year after they tricked Adrien to autograph the bottom bit." Chloe flushed a hideous puce colour as she trembled with barely suppressed fury. Alya ignored her as she tugged at Marinette's arm. "Come on, girl," she said calmly, "we need to pick up our books before we hit class."

And with that Marinette was guided to her locker where unsurprisingly, once she opened it, she found another present from Chat Noir.

It was an incredibly familiar pink cardboard box with his usual note sitting on top of it. Without thinking about it, she picked up the note and began to open it.

" _Ooh!_!" Alya cried out ecstatically. "Another one! What does it say? What does it say?" she begged childishly.

" _On the eighth day of Valentine_ ," Marinette read out loud, " _my true love gave to me, eight cakes of magic_."

And then carefully, Marinette pulled out the pink box to find it was from her parents' bakery – which sent her heart fluttering as she remembered her conversation on Monday evening and suddenly she felt flattered and pleased and happy that Chat had _really listened_ to her – and opened it up to reveal eight of her favourite chocolate cupcakes that she only ever got for special occasions iced with vanilla cream frosting and a black cherry sauce spelling out a letter on each cake.

I

L

O

V

E

Y

O

U

I love you, her cakes read, _I love you_.

She blushed deeply as she felt Alya peer over her shoulder. "Oh!" she cried out. "That's disgustingly sweet! You're so lucky."

" _Please_!"

Marinette and Alya groaned in unison as they heard Chloe behind them. Obviously the blonde couldn't take a hint and decided to follow them in order to keep on being annoying.

"They're from her _parents'_ bakery," Chloe sneered, "that's not sweet, that's _cheap_. Her so called secret admirer obviously couldn't be bothered anymore, and who could blame them? Marin- _snore_ is such a bore."

Alya glared furiously at Chloe for that as Marinette cringed and clutched the box to her chest. Chloe wasn't wrong there. She was boring.

"It's either that or Marinette sent them to herself because she's so pathetic and needy that she made up a secret admirer. So," she drawled out, "which ones is it _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_? Is your admirer bored of you or are you really that pathetic?"

"I think you're the pathetic one," Alya snarled as she stepped between Marinette and Chloe, "don't you have anything better to do than follow us around, oh, wait, you don't because _no one likes you._ "

Chloe sniffed haughtily. "I'm the most popular girl in this school," she said primly, "everyone adores me while you two are two nobodies that no one bothers to give the time of day too. You keep pretending Marinette," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "everyone will know how pathetic you truly are on the fifteenth when you come to school with no boyfriend in sight."

And with that she sauntered off cackling like the evil witch Marinette always knew she was (and Marinette was being kind there!).

"Don't listen to her," Alya said crossly as she glowered at Chloe, "she's just jealous."

Marinette nodded and mumbled something as she closed her cake box. Logically she knew Alya was right and she knew that Chat Noir brought her cakes from her parents' bakery because he listened to her and knew she couldn't enjoy the taste of anyone else's baking without feeling guilty. He knew that she thought her parents' baking was magic and incorporated that note.

And yet….she couldn't help but think that nagging thought….what if he was bored with her already?

After all, it wasn't _Marinette_ he fell in love with.

It was Ladybug.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette was plagued with doubt throughout the day and wished terribly she hadn't brought her lunch with her and could go home earlier. Instead she had to endure a long, tiring, day filled with Chloe sniggering at her and whispering insults.

She had almost forgotten about the cakes entirely if it wasn't for the fact both of her parents were eagerly awaiting her return and lit up instantly at the sight of the pink box in her hands.

"Oh!" Mum cried out ecstatically. "You got them! Are they okay?" she asked hopefully. "They didn't get crushed did they?"

"And they tasted all right?" Dad added. "We were a little rushed having been asked last minute."

It took a moment for the realisation that her parents knew she had an admirer sink in….and steadily, quickly, she flushed in embarrassment. "You _knew_?!" she squeaked out.

Both of her parents nodded at that.

"He came by yesterday to place his cake order and then he told us that he had been courting you," Dad explained, "he then asked us for permission to continue to do so and if he could please take you out for dinner on Valentine's Day."

"Such a sweet boy!" Mum cooed. "You don't get nice young gentlemen like that anymore these days."

"You didn't get nice boys like that back in our day," Dad grinned, "he makes us men all look bad."

"W-w-wait!" Marinette stammered. "He's taking me out on Valentine's Day?!"

She knew Chat Noir was planning to reveal himself to her on Valentine's Day and she knew Chat must have also approached her parents in his civilian form because otherwise her parents would definitely be singing a different tune than they were currently (a superhero regularly targeted by Paris' only super-powered villain and also wears tight, tight, leather? There was no way on earth her Dad would approve of that one!). So that, of course, meant that Marinette would have dinner with the boy behind the mask.

A boy who could be anyone from one of her best friends to her a complete stranger that lived on the other side of the city.

The idea made her stomach twist in knots of nervousness and terror.

It must have shown on her face because the smiles on her parents' faces vanished pretty quickly.

"Well," Dad said as he and Mum exchanged one of their telepathic worried glances, "we said he could."

"But sweetheart," Mum rushed in reassuringly, "you don't _have to_. We did tell him that it was up to you."

"That's all right," Marinette squirmed. She already knew she could say no whenever she wanted to. That wasn't the problem. Not anymore. But it was difficult to tell her parents what was really bothering her without telling them she was Ladybug. So instead she squashed down her worries and forced a smile on her face. "I'm actually looking forwards to it."

Both of her parents stared at her doubtfully and exchanged one of those telepathic glances before they both smiled again. Marinette soon found herself cradled in their arms as they all stood in their usual three way hug and she sighed softly as she soaked in the comfort that her parents had to offer.

It was like stepping into a warm bath. All of her aches and pains were suddenly soothed, her worries was washed away, and she felt warm and alive again.

"Whatever you decided," Dad murmured, "we'll support you."

"No matter what," Mum agreed as she ran her fingers through Marinette's hair, "though I must confess I shall be sorely disappointed if you don't make this boy my son in law."

" _Mum_!" Marinette squawked.

"No, no, your mother is right," Dad grinned, "no father would like to see some dashing young boy romance their daughter but for this young man I would happily escort you down the alter."

" _Dad_!"

This teasing, unfortunately, will continue throughout the evening until Marinette finally caved in and escaped to her room.

And that was when Tiki started. Having helped herself to one of Marinette's cupcakes (not that Marinette minded….much), the red Kwami was happily licking her tiny arms clean from frosting when she piped up cheekily;

"I do hope you have cakes like this at your wedding, Marinette."

Marinette felt she was fully entitled to scream into her pillow at that.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Chat Noir suspected something was off when he arrived to find Marinette huddled under a blanket while she sat out on the balcony.

It suddenly felt like all the progress he had made – to be invited in, to cuddle on the chaise, to sit with her on her bed, all that warmth and casualness and intimacy – had suddenly vanished and he was back to day one. The fact that Marinette was picking at her cupcake nervously didn't help matters either.

"Good evening, Princess," he said as cheerfully as possible, "and how are you on this fine evening?"

"Good," Marinette answered quietly as she avoided all eye contact, "it's been okay." There was a long silence and Chat shifted nervously as he tried to desperately think what to say. Marinette pulled a bit of cake and shoved it in her mouth and after a few, terribly long, moments she chewed it all up and swallowed it. "So…." She spoke up a little louder, "my parents know who you are."

It was a statement of fact not a question.

And he suppose he should have expected this. The Dupain-Cheng family didn't strike him the type to keep secret from each other. In fact the whole Ladybug thing was probably the only secret Marinette ever kept from her parents.

That must kill her a little bit every day.

"They don't know I'm Chat Noir," he reassured her, just in case the idea of him accidentally revealing his superhero identity was what was bothering her, "but they do know my civilian identity is your secret admirer. I wanted to get your favourite cakes." He nodded to the remaining cupcakes. Marinette had made short work of them only an L, V, and E were still intact while another had crumbled entirely to crumbs from Marinette's nervous picking. "And I wanted to make sure it was okay to take you out on a school night."

"I see," Marinette whispered.

There was another beat of silence that began to drag slightly. Uncomfortably so.

"So, erm, are you okay with that?" he asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I know it was a bit presumptuous-"

"It's fine!" Marinette interrupted. "It was sweet," she added a little more gently and reassuringly, "you have endeared yourself to my parents."

"And you?" he asked desperately. "Have I endeared myself to _you_?"

"You know you have," Marinette whispered as her face turned a deep, dusky, shade of pink. "That's what you've been doing for the last eight days, isn't it?"

"Are you….are you upset that your parents know who I am and you don't?" he asked anxiously. "I know it's unfair for me to hide who I am but I promise-"

"You have respected my decision to hide our identities from one another for over a year," Marinette spoke up softly. A gentle and sweet understanding lit her eyes and he drank it all in like a man dying of thirst. "You have been incredibly patient with me the entire time and the only reason you now know is because of an accident. It would only be fair if I gave you the same respect and patience and waited a few more days like you have asked."

"Princess…." He murmured in awe. " _Thank you_."

There is another long, horrible, silence as Marinette pushed another tiny bit of cake through her lips and he found himself still clueless to what was actually bothering her.

"So," he coughed, "if my going to your parents isn't the problem and your parents knowing who I am is also not the problem, then what is bothering you?" Marinette froze and didn't respond at all. "Come on _Bugaboo_ ," he cajoled, "I'm your partner and friend. You can tell me anything."

"The cakes!" Marinette burst out.

He felt his cat ears literally droop at that. "You didn't like them?" he asked sadly.

"No, I do!" Marinette reassured him. "They're my favourite and the thought was wonderful!"

"But….?"

"But…." Marinette chewed her bottom lip anxiously. He envied her deeply for that. He always wanted to have a taste of that plump, pink, tempting lip. " _Love_ ," she whispered as her cheeks burned brightly, "that's a little….intense, don't you think?"

"It's the truth," Chat Noir said simply, "I love you."

"No," Marinette shook her head, "you love _Ladybug_."

"You are Ladybug," Chat Noir pointed out, "but it was never about the hero," he carried on before Marinette could argue with him, because he knew she would, she always did when she thought she was right, "it was always about the girl _behind_ the mask."

"How could that be?" Marinette asked bitterly. "I'm nothing like Ladybug in real life. I'm just plain Marinette."

" _Beautiful_ Marinette," he corrected her.

"Clumsy Marinette," she shot out defiantly but her cheeks were pink and there was something rather flustered about her, "silly Marinette, scatter-brained Marinette, always late Marinette, and cowardly Marinette." Marinette nibbled her bottom lip again. " _Boring_ Marinette," she said almost tearfully.

"Adorable Marinette," he shot back, "clever Marinette, creative Marinette, always does her best Marinette, and brave Marinette, _very_ brave." He leaned in close so that their noses were almost touching and Marinette had no choice but to look into his eyes and see the honesty in there. " _Interesting Marinette_ ," he purred out.

"I'm not," she whispered, "I'm really not."

"You are the most interesting person in my life," he whispered back fiercely, "always have been, and always will be."

"Ladybug is-"

" _You_ ," he interrupted. "Everything I have loved in Ladybug is everything that you are. I was instantly attracted to the clumsy girl that got us tangled in her yoyo string. I fell for the brave girl that did what was right despite how terrified she truly was. I loved the stubborn, temperamental, clever and creative person who was determined to do what was right and always did her very best. All at the same time I was taken by the furious force that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng in a temper, I was smitten with the clumsy, sweet, girl with the adorable laugh, I was desperate to know the shy, kind, yet strangely brave and defiant girl that would always stand up for her friends." He swallowed back the bile that had risen up in his throat from the mere thought that she thought so lowly of herself. "For some reason it took me a very long time to put the pieces together and I'm sorry it took me seeing you transform for me to actually do it but I can assure you, from the bottom of my heart, I love _you._ "

Marinette stared back at him with the biggest, widest, bluest eyes he had ever seen. "I….am….you…I…" she stammered out. "I'm…..just Marinette," she whispered eventually.

He shook his head sadly.

She didn't believe him.

Or maybe she did but she was too scared to admit it.

He wished he knew what could possibly have caused such low self-esteem and fear in someone who had been loved, adored, and cherished her whole life. She was blatantly the apple of her parents' eye, and no worry was too silly, no question too ridiculous, no bruise too insignificant, she had been listened to, comforted, and soothed. Surely she should be secure in this knowledge and be confident to accept other people would love her just as deeply?

"You're _everything_ to me," he said quietly, "and if I do my job right I'll make you believe that too."

Marinette blushed and seemed completely incapable of words as he took her hand and kissed it longingly. His lips lingered against her soft skin as he breathed in the smell of cakes and her perfume and savoured it for as long as he could.

He will make her believe.

And then he dropped her hand and fled her balcony into the night with a new, fresh, determination to make her ninth day of Valentine all the more meaningful.

"So how," Plagg asked much later in between bites of cheese, "are you going to make the Princess believe she's worth it? From what I've seen she's incredibly stubborn. It's going to take more than nine poems for her to suddenly get over years of integrated believe that she's worthless. You should know," he added callously, "you're just as bad."

"You're right," Adrien said, ignoring the jab at his own issues, "it'll take more than poetry." He pushed the scattered scraps of paper that consisted of mostly scribbles and words crossed out into his bin. "It wasn't any good anyway."

"I'll say," Plagg snickered.

"I'm going to do something a little more straightforward so she can't miss the point," Adrien said determinedly as he pulled a fresh piece of paper towards him and picked up his pen, "I'm going to write her something far more romantic than odes to her eyes."


	9. Nine True Vows

There was only an envelope in Marinette's locker that Thursday morning.

Marinette's heart sank at the sight of it, at first she thought that it was a letter apologising for wasting her time and telling her that she was right last night….that Chat Noir didn't love her. Or worse, he had but her insecurities and over-sensitivity had put him off completely. Her fingers trembled the entire time she tried to open it and then, much to her surprise, she pulled out two pieces of paper.

On the first was the usual typed note that simply read;

 _On the ninth day of Valentine my true love gave to me, nine true vows._

She moved the neatly typed, almost empty, page over to find a handwritten list just for her.

 _With all my heart,_ the neat swirly handwriting that seemed achingly familiar for some reason read, _I make these promises to you._

 _I vow to_ _always_ _have your back in battle._

 _I vow to_ _always_ _be the shoulder you can cry on._

 _I vow to_ _always_ _be the hand you can hold._

 _I vow that I_ _always_ _tell you stupid puns in attempt to make you laugh._

 _I vow I will_ _always_ _take care of you in sickness and health._

 _I vow I will_ _always_ _honour and respect your decisions even when I disagree with you._

 _I vow I will_ _always_ _tell you the truth._

 _I vow I will_ _always_ _cherish you in whatever capacity you choose. Be it friend or lover._

 _And I vow that I am, always have been, and always will be madly, devotedly, in love with you,_ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ _._

Marinette felt tears well up in her eyes. It was short, direct, and plainly spoken and perhaps the most romantic and sweetest thing Chat Noir had ever said. She felt like he had just bared his soul to her and it touched her more than she ever expected it to.

He loved her.

He really, truly, loved _her._

Her, as in Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The clumsy, shy, plain girl that was incapable of walking in a straight line without tripping over thin air and incapable of uttering a single sentence to Adrien Agreste without screwing it up entirely.

He loved her.

Her heart skipped a treacherous beat and she felt her face heat up and butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Hey," Alya nudged her, "what have you got there? Another Valentine?"

"Uh-huh," Marinette hummed happily as she showed Alya the handwritten page, "it's the sweetest thing he has sent me," she whispered. "I…" she sniffled slightly as she was determined she was not going to break down and cry. This was a good thing, a wonderful thing, and she wasn't going to mar it with her tears no matter how joyful they actually were. _God,_ she has become an emotional wreck. "It's just so beautiful," she said.

"It is," Alya agreed, "and the handwriting is a nice touch."

"He's being honest," Marinette deduced, "he wants me to know he's _sincere_ about this."

This time her heart did a little flutter while her stomach decided to do some interesting acrobatics. She felt like she could burst into song. It was utterly ridiculous! She swears that she wasn't always this clichéd.

"And makes it easier to find out who he is," Alya said smugly.

"Wait," Marinette froze, " _you recognise the handwriting_?!" she squeaked.

"I'm surprised that you _don't,_ " Alya replied with a teasing grin. "Do you want to know who it is? I'm not Nino, I didn't make any promises to not tell anyone."

Marinette narrowed her eyes at that. "So you don't recognise the handwriting," she said firmly, "you just know because Nino knows."

"No," Alya said seriously, "I recognised the handwriting. Nino wouldn't tell me anything no matter how much I badgered him about it."

 _Poor Nino_ , Marinette thought. Alya wasn't exactly the easiest person to put off when she had her eye on a story. Marinette admired that Nino had been able to hold out since Alya had the advantage of withholding kisses in her hand as well.

"I don't want to know," Marinette said quietly, "I think he plans to tell me on Valentine's Day and I don't want to ruin that for him. He has done so much for me that the very least I could do him his respect his choice to remain anonymous for now."

"All right," Alya shrugged, "it's your decision but what's it worth….Marinette," Alya's grin was full of excitement and mischief, "I know that he's going to make you _very_ happy."

Marinette blushed deeply at that.

A week ago, despite being flattered and flustered by Chat Noir's attentions, Marinette would have denied that immediately. Her heart was taken by another she could never be happy because she could never give herself fully to him like he deserved. Now though…

Now, she felt all sorts of things. Deep, passionate, terrifying things that almost made it easy to forget about Adrien Agreste. She felt safe with Chat Noir, she felt content and happy with him, she trusted him more than anyone, and she wanted nothing more than to make him just as safe and happy before.

She had no doubt that Alya was right.

"Oh," Chloe said loudly as Marinette walked into the classroom, "no gift today, Marinette?" she asked with sickly, false, sweetness, "just one measly letter? Is it a break-up letter explaining how the last few days were just a mistake?" she smirked. "Are you trying to save face, Marinette?"

"Oh do us a favour and _shut up_ , Chloe!" Marinette snapped as she clutched her letter to her chest. "It's none of your business!"

Chloe looked startled and then immediately turned puce with fury but Marinette didn't pay her any attention as she headed towards her desk with a happy, satisfied, smile on her face.

Adrien caught glimpse of it and gave her an eerily, familiar, smirk before he winked.

And, for the first time ever, Marinette kept her wits entirely as she winked back.

MLBLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Chat Noir was a little hesitant about seeing Marinette.

She might have seemed more confident and happy at school and it did look like that his gesture had reached her the way he intended it to but his Lady was a complicated and multi-layered woman. She might still be a little upset.

His worries were reduced to nothing though when he had barely landed on her balcony and was suddenly startled into toppling as Marinette flung her arms round his neck. He froze shocked, because she never thrown herself at him before though he had often invited her to do so, he melted into her embrace as he felt her nuzzle his neck with her nose.

They pulled apart far enough so they could look into each other's eyes. Her arms were still round his neck while his hands had certainly made themselves home on her hips.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "I let _Chloe_ of all people get to me and it made me doubt you. I was being stupid, and silly, and I do believe you. I really do."

"I'm glad," he breathed out, revelling in the fact that he was holding his Princess, "because I _mean it_ , Marinette, I mean every single word."

"I know," Marinette whispered, "and I believe you."

His heart burned with a fierce joy at that.

Mission accomplished.

And Plagg thought he was being nauseating with the whole vows thing.

"And you should know," Marinette carried on though admittedly he was struggling to play attention to her words as her fingers were toying with the curls that met the collar of his suit absent-mindedly. "I can't make all the vows back to you," she looked regretful at that, "Not yet that is, but I can promise you this," she took a deep breath and met his eyes with a fierce honesty and sincerity in her own, "I vow I will always have your back too, that I will always be a shoulder for you to cry on, that I will always care for you in sickness and health, that I will always respect your decision, that I will always tell you the truth, and I will always, _always_ , cherish you, Kitty."

His heart swelled up at that as he felt blissfully happy. There was only one thing that could possibly make him happier and he was so horribly close to it that he could almost taste it.

He was so very close to persuading her that he was the one for her. He has almost made her forget that stupid other guy that she had been dwelling over.

Just a little more time, just a few more days, and he could turn her 'I can't say yes' into a joyful, unreserved, 'yes please'.

"Thank you," he murmured.

There was another long, contented, silence as he pulled her close and savoured every second of their embrace. Eventually, abruptly, Marinette realised they were doing nothing but hugging and suddenly pulled away. "W-w-w-we didn't agree to another patrol on Monday," she said nervously as she avoided all eye contact by staring down at the floor.

"We did not," he agreed cheerfully, "I was quite distracted by something much more a- _peel-_ ling than standing in the icy cold looking for criminals."

Marinette groaned at the pun but her smile didn't waver for a second. "Well if someone is a good Kitty and does a quick patrol with me now I might be persuaded for some fun later."

She didn't have to ask again.

They had a virtually eventless patrol (there was one attempted mugging that they had put a swift stop to by just appearing at the bottom of the alleyway) which quickly evolved into a game of tag.

It was exhilarating to run across the rooftops with the wind in his hair as he ducked and dodged his Lady's attempts to tag him and it was equally exciting to be the one doing the chasing as he pounced and swiped at his teasing, taunting, Lady who would move the very last second just to torment him.

Eventually both Plagg and Tiki made it quite clear it was time to go home by making their Miraculous' beep obnoxiously and so they made their goodbyes and promised to do another Patrol the following Saturday night…

…but that wasn't going to stop him from visiting his Princess again tomorrow night.


	10. Ten Bolts of Cloth

Marinette was surprised that there was nothing on her desk or in her locker or appearing magically in her school bag that day.

It was a little disappointing and if she had been in the state she was in two days ago she would have taken it as sign that he was bored with her. Yet after yesterday, with the vows and the honesty and the _sincerity_ , she wasn't going to let such doubts bother her and ruin the trust she had in her Kitty.

So instead she waited because she had no doubt, whatsoever, that Chat Noir had something up his sleeve.

He always did.

And she was proven right when she was manning the shop counter that Friday evening while her Mum cooked dinner and her Dad was doing prep for tomorrow morning. The bakery was having a quiet hour as the last minute shoppers picking up after school snacks and treats for after dinner began to go home and Marinette leaned against the counter, bored, as she rested her cheek on her hand.

The bell rang as the shop door opened and Marinette jumped to lie as she tried to look attentive and busy. "Hi!" she chirped cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

A middle-aged man dressed in work overalls, who looked tired, sweaty, and eager to go home, smiled weakly back. "Miss Dupain-Cheng?" he inquired.

"That's me" Marinette nodded.

"I have this for you," the man said as he passed her a note. Her name, as always, was neatly typed on the front. "Do you have anyone that can help you?" he asked as he eyed her warily. "It's a big delivery."

 _Oh dear God in heaven_! What on earth did Chat Noir get her _this time_?!

"My parents are in the back," she reassured the delivery man, "they will be able to help me."

The delivery man slumped in relief. "Oh thank God," he muttered to himself, "if you would just wait a moment, Miss."

Marinette nodded as she opened the letter. " _On the tenth day of Valentine_ ," she murmured to herself, " _my true love gave to me, ten bolts of_ _cloth._ " She paused as she let that sink in. ten bolts….ten actual bolts of cloth…. _oh dear God_! Her eyes widened in horror as the delivery man returned huffing and puffing as he dragged in a bolt of stunning red silk. "Mum!" she called out. "Dad! I'm going to need some help!"

It took two whole hours for Marinette and her parents to move each and every single, enormous and heavy, bolt of cloth up the stairs and then manoeuvred each and every one of them up the ladder into Marinette's room. There was now literally no floor space available as she had red silk, black velvet, a deep, emerald, cotton, sky blue, three different shades of pink from baby pink to a deep, dusty, rose, a white gauzy material that sparkled and glittered like fairy wings, a warm, sunny, yellow, and finally a plain grey that she could certainly decorate with some embroidery if she so wished to.

Her fingers were already itching to make something.

" _Whew_!" Dad gasped as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Don't take this the wrong way, sweetie," he said between pants as he tried to catch his breath, "but I do hope we don't have to go through this _every_ Valentine's Day."

"If this is just for Valentine's Day before they're going out," Mum moaned from the chaise were she had collapsed from exhaustion, "I would hate to see what happens on their anniversary."

Dad groaned pitifully as Marinette blushed a deep, dark, red that rivalled the red silk that Chat Noir had sent. " _I'm sorry_!" she squeaked. "I swear! I didn't ask for all of this! I didn't encourage him!"

Her parents laughed at that. A brief, joyful, full out laugh that took them forever to calm down from. "Oh baby girl!" Dad murmured as he pulled Marinette into a bone-crunching bear hug. She hugged back just as fiercely as she soaked in her father's love and affection. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We're not that bothered by it. It's nice actually….to know there's someone else out there that treasures you just as much as we do."

Marinette squeaked in embarrassment but she was saved from actually speaking when her Mum stepped up and wedged herself into the hug. Marinette leaned into her mother's arms as she breathed in the sweet, musky, perfume her mother always wore and relaxed at the feel of her mother's fingers running through her hair.

Sadly Marinette totally ruined the moment when her stomach rumbled loudly. Fortunately though her stomach wasn't the only one rumbling. All three of the Dupain-Cheng's laughed sheepishly.

"I should get back to the dinner!" Mum cried out. "It's probably ruined now!"

"Never mind, love," Dad said cheerfully, "we can just order in. It is a Friday after all."

There was a burble of excitement as they argued which take out they should get. They eventually decided on pizza (and which toppings to get) before Dad ducked down stairs to make the order. Mum was on the verge of leaving when she turned round hesitatingly.

"Marinette," she said softly, "I don't want to pressure you into anything but….well a relationship is a two way street and this boy, well, he's pulling all the stops, he's going all out and…"

"Don't worry Mum," Marinette said reassuringly, "I know I can't do anything like this," she gestured wildly to her bedroom, "but I won't let him go without something in return."

"Just as long as it's an _actual_ present," Mum said sternly, "I don't want you to feel that you have to put out to make up for all of this."

" _Mum_!" Marinette squawked.

"I know! I know!" Mum said hastily. "He doesn't seem that type to me either but….I'm your _mother_ , Marinette. I'm allowed to worry and be overprotective."

"I'm not putting out!" Marinette said firmly as she was sure her head was about to explode .she could barely handle the idea of _kissing_ a boy without squealing into her pillow out of embarrassment (much to Tiki's everlasting amusement) the idea of anything more was just too _cringe-y_ and _embarrassing_! "I'm just going to make him something!"

"Exactly what every parent wants to hear," Mum said cheerfully, "but if one day you change your mind I hope you know you can come to me and we can-"

"I know I can come to you!" Marinette shrieked, her face all hot and not because she just spent the last two hours dragging up bolts of cloth three floors. "Now can you please _go_?!"

Mum's twinkly laugh echoed back up to Marinette's room as she climbed down the ladder. Marinette groaned as she covered her face with her hands. "Why are my parents so embarrassing?" she moaned.

"Because they care," Tiki reminded her softly. "They don't deliberately seek out to humiliate you, you know."

"I know," Marinette mumbled, "doesn't change the fact that it is still incredibly embarrassing."

"That's because you're a teenager," Tiki said breezily, "you lot get embarrassed by _everything._ So," she zoomed round the room as she examined all the different bolts of cloth, "are you going to make Chat Noir a Valentine's Day present?"

"Yes," Marinette said firmly, "he deserves that much at the very least."

"What are you going to make him?"

Marinette was stumped for a moment. She had no idea. It was going to soon be too warm (she hopes) for hats and scarves and gloves so that immediately ruled out a rushed knit job. Besides she wanted to make Chat something a little more intimate and special. Without thinking, she sank down on the floor and fingered the red silk, the nearest bolt of cloth, thoughtfully.

…she had an idea.

"Tiki," she spoke up, "could you please pass me my sketchpad?"

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Once again Chat Noir barely landed on the balcony when Marinette suddenly ambushed him. She had suddenly thrown her trapdoor open, staggered out, and hastily kicked it close as she waved a measuring tape in front of him.

"You can't come in" she cried out. "Now hold still and arms out!"

"Why can't I come in?" Chat pouted. "It's _furry_ cold out here, Princess."

Marinette mumbled a number to herself as she fumbled for a piece of paper and pen she had already tucked in her jean's back pocket. He watched with interest as she scribbled it down before she suddenly moved the measuring tape down round his stomach.

"My room," she said eventually in a haughty voice that her sweet, wide, smile betrayed utterly, "is not presentable for guests. Someone filled it with all these big, bulky, bolts that is cluttering up everything."

She jotted down another measurement and moved to measure the length of his torso.

"Are you saying that you _don't_ like your new present?" Chat asked sadly though his eyes were definitely glittering with mischief. It was material – the very best, he had to sweet talk (and bribe them with pizza) the interns in charge of the stock room to let him take them out and not mention it to his father – that could be used for anything she wanted to make. There was no way in hell she didn't like it. "I'm _hurt_!" he said melodramatically. "And here I put so much effort and thought, and-"

"You know I liked the present," Marinette interrupted, unimpressed with his antics, "now can you let me measure your arm, please?"

"Why?" Chat Noir asked as he held out his arm. "Princess," he said gleefully, "are you making me a _Valentine's Day present_?"

"Could you flex your bicep for me?" Marinette evaded.

"Oh I see!" Chat drawled smugly. "You know Princess if you just want to feel me up you can just _ask._ You don't need to go through all this pretence I would very happily flex my muscles for your pleasure."

Marinette's face was a red as her superhero suit as she blushed deeply. " _Shut up_!" she hissed. "I'm not feeling you up!"

"I beg to differ," Chat smirked, "your fingers have been lingering on my bicep for quite some time now."

Her fingertips had been brushing little circles against his leather suit as Marinette held the measuring tape wrapped round his arm. He enjoyed the sensation very much and would very much like it if there had been more.

His Lady was not the type to seriously swoon and coo over his big strong muscles but it's a fantasy he will always have.

He was a romantic like that.

" _Meep!_ " Marinette squeaked.

She whipped her hand away and shakily jot down a number. He hoped that whatever she makes doesn't turn out too tight or baggy because he got her so flustered that she didn't get the right nu…oh _who was he kidding_? He totally hoped she got the wrong number because he got her _that_ flustered.

"So which one is it, Bugaboo?" he asked. "Are you making me a Valentine's Day present or are you just feeling me up?"

"Well," Marinette said coyly, "you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

He might have swooned just a little bit at that himself. As much as he loved to get all bothered and flustered he liked it just as much when she got him back with her saucy sass.

Marinette smirked as she stepped closer towards him and slipped onto her tiptoes. Her lips barely brushed his cheek for a mere second but it was the longest, most precious, second in his entire life. There was fireworks and everything as his skin tingled and his heart sang with delight. _She kissed him! She kissed him she kissed him!_ He could jump for joy but Marinette already thought he was a dork. He didn't need her to think he was a _really big_ dork.

"Thank you very much," she said quietly, "I will see you tomorrow."

And then she disappeared back into her room with the trapdoor firmly shut behind her.

Chat clutched his cheek and sighed dreamily.

"I'm never washing this cheek again!" he declared to himself.

He does but only because Plagg pointed out that Nathalie would only set an army of make-up artists and stylists on him if he didn't.


	11. Eleven Scented Candles

She went through almost an entire day without Chat Noir sending another gift again.

This time round though she didn't notice at all as she was completely absorbed in her task.

What had been just a vague idea yesterday was now a fully blown out red silk shirt as Marinette poured all her attention and concentration in making the perfect shirt. The only time she wasn't carefully cutting silk, sewing pieces together, rummaging for the right sort of buttons, and every other little task required in making a shirt was when she was eating her meals (that she was dragged down for by her mother) or when she was forced into working a shift at the bakery. She even spent ages fiddling about to make tiny little black velvet paw prints to decorate the breast pocket.

It was utterly time consuming.

But he was worth it and _more_. It would never truly repay every sweet, kind, and thoughtful gesture he had made before had but it would show that she truly did appreciate everything he had done.

Marinette had just been about to sew on the paw prints when Tiki gently tapped her shoulder. "Marinette," she said softly, "it's time for patrol."

Marinette blinked as she realised it was almost ten o'clock at night and that was when it occurred to her that Chat Noir had not sent her anything whatsoever. Perhaps that meant he intended to give it to her in person? She remembered his glee when he got to give her the rings in person and found herself rather eager to see that happiness in person again.

"Of course," she said as she dropped her sewing back onto her desk and stood up, "we can't be late. Tiki! _Transform Me_!"

Within seconds Ladybug flung herself off of her balcony and into the cold, drizzling, air of the Parisian night. She shivered as her cheeks and hair quickly got damp from the light, constant, rain and decided to move quickly to find Chat.

It took her quite a while to find him as he was not in any of their usual meeting spots and there was several drunks that needed sorting out (and now she remembered how much patrol on Saturdays suck. Why on earth did people feel the need to get that drunk and behave so badly on a Saturday?) and she hadn't had the time between incidents to actually call Chat and ask him where he was.

Fortunately though as she ventured a little further from the centre (and away from the drunks that feel the need to fight or cause disruption) she stumbled upon Chat Noir on his hands and knees on the flat top of the Arc de Triomphe.

At first, for one heart-stopping moment, she feared the worst - That an Akuma had attacked and he was badly injured.

But then she heard him curse under his breath and a small, yet loud, clicking noise coming from his hand and she knew he was just planning some sort of romantic gesture that was backfiring on him badly.

Well…his bad luck had to kick in at some point, didn't it?

"There you are!" she cried out causing Chat Noir to let out a strangled yowl of surprise as he leaped up onto his feet and dropped a plastic lighter that landed on the floor with a louder clattering sound. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to do patrol on my own. What are you doing?"

" _My Lady_!" Chat exclaimed. "I…erm…you see….I thought….I am afraid," he slumped in defeat, "that my gesture today is not going my way."

"Oh?" Ladybug tilted her head curiously. "And what was supposed to happen?" Chat Noir had wordlessly passed his note and she unfolded it eagerly. " _On the eleventh day of Valentine_ ," she read out, " _my true love gave to me, eleven scented candles_."

Chat Noir stepped aside to reveal eleven, big, fat, white candles that were deliberately placed to make a love heart shape.

"I deliberately sought out a nice flat roof with a good view of the city," he waved a hand at what was a stunning view of the city all lit up, "so we could sit down round them and I thought maybe we could also roast marshmallows over the flame."

"That is a lovely idea," Ladybug agreed, "but not practical. It's _February_ Kitty," she stated, "There is a lot of wind, and rain, and cold. The candles would have never stayed lit."

"I've noticed," Chat muttered bitterly.

Ladybug smiled as she wondered exactly how many hours Chat Noir had wasted trying to set this up. "Perhaps we should try again," she suggested quietly, "in the summer when it's not so windy."

Chat's face lit up in delight at that. "I would like that!" he said enthusiastically. "I would like that _very much_!"

And that was when the heavens suddenly opened up entirely and the rain poured down on them. Hastily they gathered up the candles and shoved them into the plastic bag that Chat had the foresight to keep pinned under his baton before they then dashed for shelter.

They found an enclave high up and ducked under there as they waited for the worst of it to let up. Without a single word uttered between them they turned to look at each other, both soaking wet, and burst into childish giggles.

"I'm sorry," Chat said between chuckles, "it wasn't meant to be like this at all."

"I know," Ladybug reassured him as she reached out to push back a dark gold lock that plastered itself over Chat's eye. "The thought was still there though," she murmured as her red gloved finger brushed against the side of his face before she began to trace the outline of his black mask that was painted onto his face. "Thank you."

He blinked his stunning, glimmering, green eyes and smiled one of his sweet, lazy, smiles that made her heart skip a beat.

She wanted to kiss him.

Quite badly.

And not the just the once either.

She wanted to kiss him over and over again in as many different ways she could possibly manage. She also wanted to hold his hand, and she wanted to make him happy, and she wanted to spend lazy evening in his arms as they watched TV, and she wanted to laugh with him, and she wanted to fight crime with him, and she wanted to go on dates with him. To do things like go on long walks and to go to the cinema and to dance and play and all other little, silly things, she wanted to do it all with him.

She could suddenly see _a life_ with him.

She could see Emma, Hugo, and Louis, all with his cheeky smile instead of Adrien's soft sweet one, and a hamster too.

And that was when she realised that at some point in this last mad, sweet, week of wooing Chat Noir had succeeded in his task.

She had almost forgotten about Adrien entirely as her heart had firmly decided upon a different, though just as wonderful and sweet and beautiful, boy.

She had _fallen_ for him.

She, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was irrevocably in love with Chat Noir.

…Marinette switches the direction her Claddagh ring was facing the moment she gets home and her transformation wears off.


	12. Twelve Dozen Red Roses

In a stark contrast to the day before, Chat Noir's gift arrived bright and early that Sunday morning.

The Dupain-Cheng family were in the middle of breakfast – banana pancakes made by Dad – when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Marinette called out as she jumped to her feet and raced down to the back door where all deliveries were normally delivered.

She was instantly greeted with a large bouquet of deep red roses beautifully put together with dark greenery and little white snowdrops.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng?" a muffled voice asked from behind the bouquet.

"Yes," Marinette said warily, "I am she."

"For you," the delivery man said. He then thrusted a note towards Marinette. She accepted it without thought and unfolded it immediately. _On the twelfth day of Valentine_ , the neatly typed font read, _my true love gave to me, twelve dozen red roses_. "And so is this," the delivery man handed the bouquet to her.

"Thank you," Marinette shifted the flowers carefully in her arms, "….when the note said twelve dozen roses….?" She asked weakly.

"There is eleven more bouquets for you in the van," the delivery man confirmed, "I hope you have lots of vases young lady."

"….Mum!" Marinette called over her shoulder. "Dad! I need help again!"

Twenty minutes later the Dupain-Cheng living room was now completely filled to the brim with red roses as Marinette's mother searched the house for anything that could resemble a vase as they only had four. So far they filled three jugs, and split three desperate bouquets into a separate little poesies into long glasses. They just needed something to find for the last two.

"Well," Mum said cheerfully, "at least this is easier to carry up the stairs than the last one. Although…." Mum eyed the note Marinette left on the coffee table between vases. "Is it just me or has he skipped a day?"

"Oh!" Marinette said flustered. "He sent me some scented candles yesterday," she said truthfully enough. "They all smell like frosting."

She had lit one after she changed into her pyjamas (and swapped her ring to point the other direction) last night and it smelt absolutely divine.

Chat Noir certainly had fantastic taste.

"Really?" Mum said. "I don't remember any deliveries coming in yesterday."

"Oh, err, they came when you and Dad were busy!" Marinette evaded quickly. "Do you think one of the unused plant pots will be good for the rest of these?!"

Mum looked sceptical but didn't press the subject as she hummed an affirmative. Marinette hastily raced to get out an unused clay plant pot when she came back the subject of yesterday was, thankfully, dropped and Marinette was able to relax a little.

"Well," Dad grinned, "it looks like I've been saved from getting your mother roses this year." Mum rolled her eyes at that but smiled fondly at Dad. "Do you think the kid brought all of the roses in Paris?" Dad teased.

" _God!_ " Marinette groaned. "I hope not."

She could just imagine the different types of Akumas that could be caused by thwarted lovers unable to buy roses for their partners. None of them were pretty or pleasant. She didn't particularly fancy the idea of being pinned down by giant thorns or sliced by razorblade petals.

"Hmm…" Dad frowned at the television screen which was now completely obscured by three big bouquets of roses. "Could you tell your boyfriend to stick to just one bouquet in future? The rest of us would like to be able to actually watch the TV."

" _He's not my boyfriend_!"

"….yet," Dad smirked.

Marinette flushed but didn't argue (because he was right about that) instead she snatched up her note and rushed back to her bedroom with Dad's laughter echoing after her. She threw herself into her desk chair and dropped the note on her desk when she noticed there was something extra to the note that she hadn't noticed before.

She blinked and picked up the note again, smoothing it out so she could read the quote that Chat Noir added in his perfect hand writing.

 _A rose by any other name would smell as sweet._

She rolled her eyes.

 _Of course_ he added a Shakespeare quote! He was such a _cheese ball_ like that!

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette let Chat Noir in with a radiant smile.

Her cheeks were rosy pink and her beautiful eyes were bright with joy. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. After an awkward few seconds she snapped it shut, swallowed, and opened her mouth again only to find nothing came out. She flushed a deeper pink as she suddenly shoved her right hand into his face.

Amused, because despite her nickname she didn't always act so _princess-y_ and demandingly, and so he happily took her hand into his and pressed a loving kiss on her knuckles. "And good evening to you too, _Princess_ ," he drawled.

For some reason Marinette's eye twitched irritably at that. "Hi," she managed to choke out. "So was twelve _dozen_ roses really necessary?" she asked, a lot more cheerful and not as bothered as her words would make her out to be. "Twelve roses would have made your point just as well."

"Yes but _anyone_ can send twelve roses," Chat Noir said, "and _anyone_ can receive twelve roses. You and I are not just anyone."

She turned red at that. "I am like anyone else," she mumbled as she suddenly clutched her right hand before her face and twisted her fingers nervously. "Or at least _my house_ is like everyone else's, we don't have twelve vases Kitty."

"Are you saying that you don't like my present?" he pouted.

" _No_! I did!" she waved her hands. "No has ever sent me flowers before."

"Well," he smiled, "I can send your flowers every week if you wanted me to."

"As long as it is just one bouquet, Kitty," Marinette replied snarkily, "Dad has made it quite clear he would like to be able to see the TV in the future."

Chat Noir grinned at that. Not only had Marinette _not_ said no to him sending her flowers - and therefore suggesting a more romantic relationship between them – but she just said that her Dad was okay with it too. He knew that Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng were all right with him trying to woo Marinette and taking her out on Valentine's Day but it was always heartening to hear that they still firmly approved of him.

It gave him a great deal hope for the future.

"I'll send just the one in future," he promised, "or some vases to go with them."

She blushed as deeply as she could without her face actually turning purple at that. Marinette then moved her right hand up her face slowly as she pushed some of her pretty dark hair with its blue sheen behind her ear. He followed the movement jealously, wishing he could be the one to touch her.

"So," he coughed as the silence dragged on uncomfortably, "did you like the quotation I put on? I thought….it was fitting."

"I always thought that was one of the most clichéd lines _ever_ spoken and never really understood it before," Marinette confessed. "I mean it's _Shakespeare_!" she stressed in disgust. " _Blergh_!" he chuckled at the childish face she pulled. He knew Marinette wasn't a great reader and her dislike of puns and clichés definitely meant she was going to appreciate the genius of Shakespeare but it was still highly amusing to see her reaction. "But now….I get it," she said softly, "it fits us perfectly."

"Yes," he agreed as he eyed her adoringly, "it does."

"You will _always_ be my partner no matter who you are under the mask," Marinette assured him, "you will _always_ be one of my best friends. And you will always mean _the world_ to me." She gave her right hand another strange wiggle. He didn't blink as he stared into her pretty face with hopeful awe that _always mean the world to me_ could possibly translate to _no matter who you are under the mask I will still consider you romantically_. A cross look flickered across her face it smoothed out into a sly grin. "Even if," she said teasingly, "you turn out to be Chloe Bourgeois."

"Oh ha, ha!"

Marinette giggled as she wrapped her arms round him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back just as fiercely revelling her perfume and the scent of her shampoo as he nuzzled her soft, silky, hair. "At least both of you are blonde," she said pointedly.

"Yes but I don't know if you noticed this or not, Princess," he replied dryly, "but I do happen to be a _boy_."

"I've noticed," she murmured huskily and he felt his face heat up at that, "but that doesn't change the fact that you have seen me rescue Chloe before."

"I _panicked_!" he protested, "I wasn't thinking straight!"

His face burned more hotly at that. He still couldn't believe he managed to believe, even for just a couple hours, that Chloe could possibly be his amazingly brave, kind, compassionate Lady. Especially since, as Marinette pointed out, he had been there when Ladybug caught Chloe in front of all of Paris when Stoneheart threw her.

Plagg was right, he was _spectacularly stupid_ sometimes.

"You're telling me," Marinette snorted, "but it's all in the past now," she said much more softly as twisted the fingers of her right hand again, "the point is that it doesn't matter who you are under the mask because you are still _Chat._ You are still that kind, silly, sweet, and brave boy. I could call you any other name," she grinned cheekily, "and you will still smell of cheese."

He groaned and blushed simultaneously at that. " _Goddamnit Plagg_!" he muttered as Marinette giggled again. They fell into a contented silence as Marinette wiggled her right hand pointedly in his eye line. "Princess," he murmured, feeling brave and determined, "if you keep wiggling your hand like that I will take you up on the invitation to kiss it repeatedly."

" _Meep_!" she squeaked.

He plucked her right hand and kissed it anyway.

"So, erm, have you noticed?" Marinette asked nervously. "That something is different, I mean!"

He kissed her hand again and little more on the centre rather than her knuckles. He glanced up warily and could see no difference in her beautiful face. Her hair hadn't changed either, it was not shorter or styled differently or randomly changed colour. He looked around and she was wearing the same clothes as she always did.

He saw no difference on her so the difference must be in her room.

Her room which was certainly cluttered with the gigantic bolts that he had sent to her on Friday. "I see what you mean," he said slowly, "They certainly do take up space don't they?"

"You….I…ah…. _urgh!_ " Marinette spluttered before she groaned. "No," she said firmly, "I meant that have you noticed something different about _me_?"

He was certain this must be a trick question.

Or maybe there was a reason why girls said boys were so oblivious because he really couldn't see a difference in her whatsoever.

"I honestly couldn't say, Princess," he said truthfully, "you are still blindingly pretty as ever." She flushed at that and he grinned having felt that he succeeded in not accidentally insulting her. "It's getting late," he murmured, "and we both have school tomorrow. So," he kissed her hand again, "I shall see you tomorrow."

"S-s-s-see you tomorrow!"

He kissed her hand again.

Just as he was about to leave the Dupain-Cheng building though he could have sworn he heard Marinette scream in frustration.

He didn't know why though.

 _Unless,_ he thought smugly, _the wooing was working_.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.


	13. Thirteen Days of His Time

_Boys!_ Marinette fumed furiously. _They are completely_ _ **oblivious!**_

She hadn't been quite able to say the words to Chat Noir because of her own damn shyness that suddenly choked her when the time came but she had thought that Chat, who could tell when something was bothering her from barely a glance, would suddenly pick up that her ring had changed directions. To make sure that he would definitely notice she had waved her hand repeated under his nose.

 _And he didn't pick up on it at all!_

She wondered if he would notice if she had it tattooed on her forehead.

Probably not.

She sighed heavily as she went to her locker. She should really not let her nerves get the better of her when she sees him tonight and just tell him because he had to know that she loved him, that she chose him, before he told her who he was. She didn't want him to have a single doubt that it was him that she wanted to be with.

She opened her locker to find a little brown paper bag wrapped tightly round itself and another white folded note with her name neatly typed on it. She smiled fondly at it before she picked up the note and opened it up.

" _On the thirteenth day of Valentine_ ," she murmured to herself, " _my true love gave to me, thirteen days of his time_."

She blinked bewilderedly and then picked up the brown parcel. She carefully untwisted it and shook out a small, little, leather notebook. She blinked again before she opened the cover up to reveal, in Chat's familiar handwriting, one note that read;

 _This is a voucher for one day watching movies._

Realisation sank in as she hastily turned the page over to read the second page;

 _This is a voucher for one day shopping._

Days of _his time_! He was giving her literally a whole day of his time to do a certain activity with _her_! Her knees buckled slightly as she turned over another page.

 _This is a voucher for one day at the Louvre._

 _This is a voucher for one day at Disneyland._

 _This is a voucher for one day spent in the park._

 _This is a voucher for one day to do nothing together at all._

The movie one popped up another two times, and so did the park one, there was a voucher promising to escort her to fashion shows, and one for a tourist day, and finally one for eating which she assumed he meant going out for both lunch and dinner.

He had planned thirteen dates to spend with her at any time of her choosing in the future.

If she hadn't realised that she was in love with him two days ago then this would have definitely have opened her eyes. In fact, she was pretty sure that she had just fallen in love with him all over again as her heart fluttered at the gesture.

She headed towards class in a much lighter and happier mood than she was when she entered the school. She skipped into the classroom to find that their teacher had not yet arrived and the girls (excluding Chloe who was busy admiring her reflection and Sabrina who was complimenting Chloe) gathered round Mylene's desk.

"Oh! Hi Marinette!" Mylene said a little startled but cheerfully. "Did you get another one of those Valentine presents?"

"Yep!" Marinette nodded. "Day thirteen is thirteen days of his time."

"Oh!" Rose and Mylene both sighed dreamily. "That's _so romantic_!" they cooed in unison.

"Awesome," Juleka agreed.

"Sappy," Alix wrinkled her nose, "I can't wait for all this romantic crap to be over so we can all carry on with our lives."

"You say that," Alya grinned, "but as soon as you find someone you like you'll be just as sappy as the rest of us."

"If I do then you should be a good friend and _shoot me in the head_!" Alix shuddered in disgust. "All this pink and red and love hearts is all unnatural. At least Mylene's Valentine's Day card is cool."

"Oh," Marinette blinked, "did Ivan send his Valentine early?"

"Oh no!" Mylene shook her head. "I have just finished my Valentine's Day card to give to Ivan. I was unable to find anything to suit his taste in the shops so I made my own." She lifted up a pitch black card that was folded neatly in half. The heart was bloody and the words sounded like something from one of Ivan's favourite songs. It wasn't Marinette's cup of tea but she could certainly see why Ivan would like it. "What do you think?"

"It's cool!" Marinette enthused. "Definitely something Ivan would like."

Mylene flushed, pleased with herself, "I'm glad," she murmured softly, "I want to get something that he would like."

"I wish I had someone to make a Valentine for!" Rose pouted. "It looks _so much fun_!"

"If you like you can make me one," Juleka suggested shyly, "and I'll make you one in return. Yo know," she mumbled as light blush appeared on her chalky cheeks, "as friends."

"Oh!" Rose said delighted. "That's a wonderful idea!"

"Meh," Alix shrugged, "I can live without making one or getting one."

"What about you, Alya?" Marinette asked. "Have you got Nino a Valentine yet?"

"I put in an order for a special digitalised one," Alya said smugly, "it'll arrive in his emails tomorrow and that way he isn't going to accidentally chuck it in the bin like he did with his Christmas card."

"Smart," Alix nodded, "and you Marinette? Have you got your secret admirer a card yet?"

"….OH MY GOD!" Marinette shrieked as she clutched her cheeks, horrified. The boys all jumped and Chloe let out her own shriek as Marinette startled her into ruining her lipstick. There was now a bright pink line across her cheek. " _I forgot to buy a card_! And I made him a present and everything as well!" she moaned. "How could I forget about the card?! _Oh no_! What am I going to do?! It's Valentine's Day _tomorrow!_ "

"Chill, girl," Alya said as she patted Marinette's back comfortingly, "As you just said yourself, it's still only the _thirteenth_ ," she pointed out, "you can buy one after school."

And that was how Marinette ended up in the nearest card shop after school.

Unfortunately, as Mylene had found earlier, Marinette couldn't find anything that was right. She then dragged Alya to three more card shops before her best friend got so very fed up with Marinette being a perfectionist (that and she was called home to help out her sisters) and left Marinette too it.

Marinette visited another five shops, getting further and further away from home, as she continued to struggle to find what she wanted.

"I can't find anything good with a cat pun on it at all!" Marinette despaired. "They make so many cheesy pun-filled soft toys. Is it really that hard to make some _cat pun cards_?!"

"You could always make one like your friend Mylene," Tiki suggested quietly as she peered out cautiously from Marinette's handbag, "I think Chat would like that much more than a shop brought card."

"You're right!" Marinette brightened up. "I'll _make_ him a card!"

And with that she happily sped off to find an arts and crafts shop with a plan already forming in her mind.

She was going to make the best, silly, Valentine's Day card Chat Noir had ever received.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

When Chat Noir let himself into Marinette's room (she said he could when he had knocked) Marinette was hastily trying to hide something in her desk drawer. He smirked but didn't press, he had heard her freak out over the Valentine's Day card and he had hope that was she was hiding was for him.

"Good evening Princess!"

"Hi!" Marinette smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm _purr_ -ty good," he grinned, "and you?"

"I'm good!" she squeaked. "Good, good, good."

"That's good," he teased. She flushed at that before she hurried to her chaise only to promptly trip over a bolt of cloth. He caught her immediately and helped her regain her footing. "I'm sorry!" he blurted out. "I didn't really think that one through."

"It's all right!" Marinette gasped. "I still love it just…. _I don't have any room_!"

They settled down on the chaise and despite feeling a bit disheartened to see that his present was doing nothing but trip her up, he couldn't help but be pleased that she still liked it. "And did you like todays?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Marinette beamed. "No one has ever given me thirteen _days_ before. It's very unique."

"I know that it doesn't sound very much but time is a rare commodity with me," Chat explained sadly, Marinette opened her mouth to argue but Chat was on the ball to spill everything. He wanted her to _understand_. "As much as I would love to devote every waking second to you, I can't. My father won't let me. He likes to book my time up with work and classes. But I am determined to do these things with you. I am determined to spend time with you no matter what. Don't worry!" he added hastily as he remembered her previous freak outs "We can do all of these things as just friends. They don't have to be _dates_!"

He struggled to say anything else coherent as he felt Marinette's penetrating, beautiful, blue gaze on him. There was a solemn, serious, expression etched on her face as she gazed at him gravelly. "But what if I want them to be dates?" she whispered. "What if I want to date you?"

His heart skipped a beat at that and he felt hope swell up within him. "I…are you….are you sure?" he asked nervously as he tried to not get his hopes up. He already knew she liked him but she could say yes because she liked someone else. "What about the other guy? The one that you liked for ages."

"I tried telling you last night," Marinette blushed, "but I made my decision two days ago."

His heart stopped and his felt his breath catch in his throat as Marinette held up her right hand to reveal that her Claddagh ring was now pointing inwards. Her heart was no longer split into two. It was finally taken.

"You've changed the direction your ring is facing," he stated the obvious as he swallowed nervously, "you…did you choose me or him?"

"Do you really think," Marinette said a little crossly, "that I am so _heartless_ that I would use _your ring_ to declare that my heart was taken by some _other man_?!"

"No!" he yelped. "I-I-I just…don't want to get too hopeful," he admitted softly, "you might change your mind tomorrow."

"I'm not going to change my mind," Marinette said firmly. "I choose _you_!" she stressed sternly. "I want to be with _you_. I don't care who you are under the mask because I have _fallen in love_ with you." His heart performed a series of wonderful acrobatics at this. "You have won, Kitty, you have successfully wooed me."

His face split into a wide, ecstatic, grin and before he could stop himself he grabbed Marinette's shoulders before he pulled her close. His hands gently glided along her shoulders, up her neck, before they cupped her cheeks and he leaned in close. Marinette sighed blissfully as her eyes fluttered to a close and she tilted her head invitingly.

Their lips met in the most wondrous and magical kiss he had ever experienced. (Though technically it was the _only_ kiss he had ever experienced.) Their lips danced against one another's teasingly before he suddenly lurched forwards and pressed his more firmly against hers. She moaned, delightedly, and her arms entwined themselves round his neck as she pressed herself even closer. He smiled into their kiss before he nipped at her bottom lip lightly and, much to his everlasting happiness, she opened up and allowed him to explore her mouth much more thoroughly.

Unfortunately the need to breathe kicked in and they had to tear themselves away from the kiss.

He pressed his forehead against hers as he tried to desperately catch his breath. "I was right," he said breathlessly.

Marinette took in a loud, ragged, breath. "About what?" she asked

"Your kisses **do** taste sweeter than chocolate."

Marinette let out one of her adorable, delighted, squeaks before she suddenly threw herself forwards and slammed her lips against his. He moaned happily as he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as the feel of her lips move against his, her fingers in his hair, and her tongue brushing against the seam of his lip. They kissed deeply and passionately, over and over again, until once more they needed to breathe.

In between breaths he planted kisses on her face, on her cheeks, on her forehead, and even on her nose as she giggled delightedly. "I love you," he murmured, "I love you, I love you, I love, I lo-"

She pulled him back in for another firm, sweet, and utterly chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you too," she mumbled.

His face hurt from all the grinning. He had honestly never been this happy before in his life and he decided to celebrate it with another kiss.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another, much longer, and lingering kiss that didn't quite end as they merely breathed against each other's lips as they held onto each other tightly. One of his hands now cupped the back of her head, his claws tangled into her hair, and he wished desperately that he wasn't transformed, that he could feel how soft her hair was against his skin.

He kissed her again, more firmly, as he savoured the sweet taste of her lips.

And there would have been more kissing, perhaps throughout the night, but Tiki was pretty firm on bedtimes and it turned out – as his Miraculous started beeping its first warning – that so was Plagg.

"Goodnight Chat," Marinette said softly, "I will see you tomorrow."

He swallowed nervously at the thought. He hoped desperately that she will be okay that he was Adrien Agreste, the boy that sat in front of her, the boy that she never seemed truly comfortable with, and the boy that she once stomped up to and shouted in his face because she thought he did something bad. There was a lot against him as Adrien as he did all of his wooing as Chat Noir.

"Yes," he licked is lips, "tomorrow."

She kissed him goodbye, a sweet, gentle, linger kiss that scorched his own. "I love you," she told him with such earnest honesty that his stomach did a little somersault.

"I love you too."

And with one last kiss, this one on her hand or otherwise he would have never left her room, he leaped back out onto the balcony and made his way home.

He whooped, loudly, the entire journey back.


	14. His Body, Heart, and Soul

An Akuma attacked on Valentine's Day.

It didn't really surprise Marinette. After all they hadn't had one for almost a month and that always meant they would be in for a slew of Akuma attacks at some point and what was a better day to start than Valentine's Day? The day were people's emotions ran high, and people would get hurt, humiliated, and heartbroken.

Actually it was a surprise and good fortune that they only had to deal with _one_ Akuma instead of endlessly fighting a parade of heartbroken love-themed Akumas when Marinette thought about it.

They probably didn't because Hawk Moth lacked imagination.

They were facing off, once again, some sort of demented cupid. Only this time it was a heartbroken female who had been tricked into thinking she had a secret admirer only to be thoroughly humiliated in front of her whole class this very morning. She had, since then, been attacking people with arrows of love that made people declare their true feelings.

According to Ladyblog she had already caused five break ups, two people coming out of the closet, and seven new relationships beginning.

Nothing _too_ chaotic or destructive but still causing a great deal of distress for people who didn't want their secrets to come out so to protect people's privacy – and their own – and to ensure they could finish the rest of the day at school without interruption, Ladybug and Chat Noir tracked down the Akuma as quickly as they could.

Unfortunately they were also being tracked themselves…by Alya, who, as always, was determined to capture all of this on video.

"ALYA!" Ladybug barely managed to pull her best friend out of the way before she got struck by one of the truth telling arrows. " _What have I told you_?!" she shrieked. "The battlefield is not a place for-"

"My Lady!" Chat Noir interrupted fearfully. "Watch out!" Ladybug turned just in time to see Chat Noir shield her from an arrow. His arms wrapped themselves round her as he held her close to his chest just before the arrow hit him in the middle of his back there was a pink, sparkly, glow the shimmered round him before the spell took effect. "MY NAME IS-"

"Nope!" Ladybug interrupted him as she slapped her hands over his mouth. "I'm not going to have Hawkmoth reveal who you are before you tell me yourself."

"Mm mmm!" Chat cried out behind her hands. "Mmm mmmm mm!"

It was obvious the spell was going to carry on until Chat Noir either told his secret or Ladybug defeated the Akuma. Since she couldn't defeat the Akuma without taking her hands off of Chat's mouth there was only one, possible, way she could deal with the situation.

After all kissing worked the last time he got hit by a love-themed Akuma.

"I swear," she sighed, "you purposely get hit by these sort of spells just so I will kiss you again."

Chat's eyes widened at that. " _Mmm?_!" He cried out questioningly.

She removed her hands but swiftly, before Chat could even speak, she grabbed him by the collar and slammed her lips against his.

It was a short, brief, fierce kiss and nothing like their sweet, slow, explorations the night before but it still sent fireworks going off in the pit of her stomach and felt just as amazing as before.

"Oh my God!" Alya squealed. "A Ladynoir kiss! _A Ladynoir kiss_! You saw it yourself viewers, _Ladybug kissed Chat Noir_! This is the best Valentine's Day present ever!" she declared giddily into her camera phone. "Sorry Nino," she tacked on belatedly.

Ladybug stoutly ignored Alya's commentary as she pulled away slowly from Chat, who wasn't quite ready to let her go after he relaxed into her kiss and wrapped his arms round her waist, "Better?" she asked.

"Yes," Chat murmured numbly, "wait…. _how many times have you kissed me before now_?!"

"I think we should finish this before it gets any worse," Ladybug evaded, she threw her yoyo up in the air, "LUCKY CHARM!" and in a puff of magic a paper heart with a love note on fluttered into her hand. "A _Valentine_?!" she cried out bewilderedly. "What am I supposed to do with _this_?!"

Soon enough a plan came together in her head and within two minute she had purified the Akuma, fist bumped Chat Noir, said Happy Valentine's Day to the Ladyblog while avoiding Alya's questions, and escaped to a far enough alleyway with Chat Noir.

"I can't stay long," Chat said, their Miraculous' both beeping loudly, "but I wanted you to have this," he pulled out a white envelope with a flourish. "Happy Valentine's Day, my Lady," he said as she accepted the card.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chat," Ladybug replied.

He plucked her other hand and pressed a lingering kiss on her knuckles before he gave a little courtly bow and fled before his transformation wore off.

Ladybug let her own wear off as she began to rip open the envelope.

The Valentine card was big, pink, and sparkly with an art deco woman drawn on top and the words _**Be My Forever Valentine**_ was scrawled on in curly yellow font. She opened it to find another typed note folded inside, she caught it before it fell onto the floor and unfolded it immediately.

" _On the fourteenth day of Valentine_ ," she read out loud, " _my true love gave to me, his body, heart, and soul_."

In the actual card there was a restaurant name – a ridiculously expensive and posh one that made her squeak slightly – and a time with a _please come, with love your secret admirer_ all written in his handwriting.

"So it looks like Chat Noir will be taking you out tonight," Tiki observed, as she read the card over Marinette's shoulder, "as his civilian self."

"Yes," Marinette agreed, "It does…..OH MY GOD TIKI!" she shrieked as realisation sank in. "WHAT AM I GOING TO _**WEAR?**_!"

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

When Nino got a text from Adrien begging for help he thought Adrien had somehow got stuck in something or needed someone to cover for him so he could sneak out. He had not, in a million years, thought he would have to help Adrien with this clothes.

Because, you know, Adrien is a model with an immaculate wardrobe while Nino is the guy that would wear the same shirt four days running if it passed a sniff check.

Regardless of this, Nino was greeted to the sight of a frantic Adrien who was currently throwing clothes out of his gigantic, walk in, closet as he ran his hands through his hair…making it stand on end comically.

" _Nino_!" Adrien cried out as he threw his arms round Nino's neck. "Thank God you're here! I'm having a crisis!"

"Yeah," Nino said as he patted Adrien's back awkwardly, "you said. What's up?"

"I DON'T HAVEANYTHING TO WEAR!"

Nino took one look at all the clothes Adrien had left strewn all over the floor, some of which still had very price-y tags still on, and then he glanced over at the walk in closet which was still nine tenths full despite Adrien throwing a large amount on the floor (seriously, Nino had less clothes than Adrien's floor did right now). " _Dude_!" he stressed exasperatedly.

"I know, I know," Adrien moaned, "I have clothes but I don't seem to have the right clothes."

"Dude, I hate to break it to you," Nino grinned, "but you're such _a girl_."

"I just want to…you know," Adrien flushed a bright pink, "look handsome and dashing enough to sweep Marinette off of her feet."

"Dude, trust me on this," Nino grabbed Adrien's shoulder comfortingly, "you already _have_ swept her off of her feet."

"As her secret admirer," Adrien said quietly, "but not as _me_. She might reject me."

"She won't reject you," Nino reassured him, "and you can turn up wearing a bin liner and Marinette will still think you're the most handsome and gorgeous thing to walk on this planet."

Adrien looked up hopefully. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Nino rolled his eyes, "now as what you wear just wear whatever suits the restaurant. Where are you taking her?"

Adrien named the restaurant. It was probably the most expensive, romantic, restaurant in all of Paris and Adrien had somehow managed to score a table on the most romantic night of the year.

Nino whistled appreciatively. " _Dude_!" he complained. "You got to stop doing this you're making the rest of us look bad. Do you know where I'm taking Alya?"

"…you said the cinema?"

" _Exactly_!" Nino cried out. "Where she would have to buy her own popcorn because I spent the last of my money on the chocolates that apparently cannot compare to the _Ladynoir kiss_."

He rolled his eyes again at that.

His girlfriend was ridiculous.

But he liked her anyway.

Adrien shifted guiltily at that – _why_ , Nino didn't know – and smiled nervously as he ran his hand through his hair again. Nino sighed heavily and gave into the sweet innocence that was his best friend.

"All right," he muttered, "show me your suits and we'll find you something to wear."

Adrien lit up in delight. " _Really_?!" he cried out happily. Nino gave him a withering look which had no effect whatsoever as Adrien continued to beam radiantly. "Thank you so much Nino! You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah," Nino mumbled, "but I better be the best man at your wedding for this."

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

After a massive panic that took Tiki, Alya, and Mum at different occasions to calm Marinette down, Marinette had figured out what to wear and was ready in no time.

She had, after some consideration, decide to centre her outfit round the necklace Chat had given her on the first day and it resulted in her donning on a pink evening flare dress with a shimmering netting over the top and matching shoes with pink ribbons in her hair and some pale, matching, lipstick. To top it all off she wore her latest masterpiece – a black leather jacket that she got in a charity shop for five euros and then spent weeks embroidering pink and white flowers all over it. The green stems weaves up her arms, round her back, and finishing just over her left breast as tons of little pink and white flowers bloomed all over it.

"Oh!" Mum gasped softly when Marinette managed to descend down the stairs without tripping. " _Marinette_! You look so beautiful!"

Marinette flushed a bright pink that surpassed all the pink she was actually wearing. "Thank you, Mum," she mumbled.

"Let me take a photo!" Mum insisted. "This is your first date and I want it well documented."

" _Mum_!"

It took a great deal of time as both of her parents wanted photos of not just Marinette but of each other posing with her and then giving her a lecture separately about how she was allowed to say no, how he was allowed to say no, and that it's a school night so she must come home early anyway.

Embarrassed and incredibly flustered, Marinette barely managed to leave on time. It took a while to get to the restaurant as well and she was worried that she was so late that Chat Noir had thought she stood him up and left already.

Fortunately that wasn't the case when she entered the extremely lavishly decorated restaurant, with its elegant flower and candle arrangements on every table and fine, red silk, waistcoats on every waiter, she just had to give her name to the concierge and she was immediately escorted to a table in the far corner.

"Sir," the concierge dipped his head respectively, "your date for this evening has arrived."

He then stepped away out of Marinette's view to reveal an impeccably dressed boy in a black suit and a green shirt that brought out the beauty of his own very green eyes. His face was as beautiful as ever though instead of his usual incorrigible grins he wore what was also his usual, soft, shy, smiles that she had always adored…

….because sitting before her, looking extremely nervous, was Adrien Agreste.

Adrien Agreste.

 _The_ Adrien Agreste.

As In the guy she had just spent two weeks getting over for Chat Noir only to find out that he was in fact _Chat Noir_.

And then it all suddenly clicked into her brain. How Adrien was so interested in Marinette's opinion of the necklace Chat had just given her – her hand clutches said necklace at the thought of it all – and how he was nearby every time she received one of Chat's presents, how he was the only other person who was near her schoolbag on that third day, and how delighted he looked when she confessed Chat – _him!_ – already had her attention before all of this.

Marinette blushed deeply in embarrassment as it occurred to her exactly how very stupid she had been this entire time (of course her parents adored him! Of course Nino knew him so well! And of course Alya recognised the _handwritin_ g! And she understood now what Alya meant. That _poem_! That dastardly poem that Marinette nicked the bins! Alya must have thought Marinette would have memorised every word and therefore spot Adrien's handwriting mile away. How was she supposed to know that Marinette snapped awake on night with the horrific realisation of what a creepy stalker she had become and shoved the poem away in her drawer to never look again? It wasn't exactly something Marinette liked to talk about! Or even _think_ about!) and then she blushed even more deeply as she realised that it had been a two, full, minutes since she laid eyes on Adrien Agreste and she still hadn't spoken a single word to him, and Adrien was beginning to look increasingly worried and scared.

Oops?

"…Hi!" she squeaked out.

Adrien looked relieved before he smiled his soft, sweet, smile that made her heart flutter. "Hello," he said warmly.

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"Hi!"

"H – No," he shook his head, "we're going to end up stuck like this all night if we keep this up." Marinette agreed, she was suddenly even more nervous than before and completely at a loss of what to say that Hi might be the best, most coherent thing, she could say right now. Unfortunately that would mean she would never move from her spot by the table and Adrien would never leave the table and then they would both end up staying there for all eternity. Which wasn't good since she had a curfew. "H-h-how are you?" Adrien stammered out.

"Good!" she managed to choke out. " _You_?!"

"I'm good," Adrien smiled more confidently, it wasn't quite at Chat Noir's level yet but she could see that spark in his eyes and the flicker at the corner of his lips, and began to relax ever so slightly. "How are you?" Adrien blurted out. He paused for a moment and Marinette quirked an eyebrow in reply that caused him to slump over slightly in defeat. "We already did you, didn't we?"

"Uh-huh," Marinette nodded. There was another unnerving, never-ending, silence that Marinette feared would drown them both as neither of them seemed capable of forming a coherent thought to actually speak. Marinette shifted on her feet nervously before, as the slight crackling noise in her hands reminded her of its existence, she suddenly thrusted her present into Adrien's face. " _For you_!" she squeaked.

Adrien blinked, dumbfounded, before a slow, warm, happy smile blossomed on his face and he accepted the parcel. She took advantage of his distraction to hurry over into the seat opposite him and as she settled down into her seat he opened up her card to reveal her homemade card with black cats and red glitter love hearts drawn all over it.

She couldn't remember exactly what she had written in it but she had stuffed as many annoyingly sweet cat puns that she could think of into it. On the front she had definitely written, in big, bold, bubble writing so no one could miss it, **YOU WILL FUR-EVER BE IN MY HEART!** And she signed it with all her love as well.

Adrien glowered happily as he read it. "It appears I have converted you to the art of punning, My Lady," he said smugly.

The return of Chat Noir's insufferable confidence jolted Marinette into her own sassy brand of confidence. "Don't be silly, Kitty," she sniffed, "I just couldn't find a card that actually catered to your poor taste in jokes and had to make my own."

It did nothing to diminish his smugness but then it wasn't supposed to. He then, after carefully placing her card as far away from both the candle and his glass of water, slowly opened up her present to reveal the red silk shirt in all of its glory, black velvet paw prints and all.

His face slackened into an expression of such beautiful awe that Marinette struggled not to let her own jaw drop wide open at the sight of it.

"Princess," he breathed out, "you _shouldn't_ have."

"I _should,_ " she said firmly, "it's the very least I can do after everything you have done for me," and she didn't meant just these last two weeks of non-stop romancing. She meant all of his other acts of friendship since they had known each other, for all the times he loved her even when she certainly didn't deserve it with her temper and stubbornness. She nibbled her lip anxiously as Adrien remained silent as he examined the quality of her needlework. "Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

Adrien folded it up carefully and placed it back in its wrapping before he, with all the care and caution in the world, put it down on the floor. He then grinned brightly. "Its purr-fectly pawsome," he informed her and induced a little eye roll from her. "I love it."

There is another painfully long silence as Marinette blushed with pride, happiness, and a little embarrassment. She didn't know what to say other than stare down at her hands modestly and inwardly dance for joy.

"Are you…" Adrien spoke up shyly, he coughed awkwardly, and took a sip of his water before he tried again. "Are you okay with it being me?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course I am okay!" Marinette cried out. "More than okay," she tried to reassure him. "It's just…I feel incredibly stupid right now," Marinette confessed as she kept her gaze down at her hands, her eyes focused on the gold glint of her ring, "I should have known. I should have figured it out sooner. It's so _obvious_ now that I think about it!"

"I know what you mean," Adrien smiled fondly, "I felt the same. Are you…are you disappointed it's me?"

"Absolutely _not_!" Marinette snapped as she looked up to glare at him. How could he _ever_ think that?! Didn't he know how utterly wonderful he was as _both_ Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir? All that time he spent reassuring Marinette it was always both Marinette and Ladybug for him and he doubted that it might be the same for her? "I mean were you disappointed it was _me?_!" she asked,

" **No**!" Adrien burst out. "Of course not! It's just…there was that other guy," he finished in a mumble, "Just because you liked Chat Noir more than him doesn't mean that you like _Adrien Agreste_ more than him...we didn't exactly have the best beginning as Adrien and Marinette, did we?"

"Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed softly. She couldn't believe he was that _oblivious_! Oh, wait, who was she kidding? _Of course she could_! "That other guy….he was sweet, kind, wonderful, brave, and clever," Adrien flinched, "but…Adrien that other guy was _you._ "

Adrien's eyes widened in realisation as he suddenly sat up straighter. "Are you….are you telling me that I've been fighting _myself_ for your heart?" he asked quietly, almost disbelievingly. She nodded as her cheeks burned brightly and Adrien's face lit up in utter delight, his green eyes glittered with mischief that she was achingly familiar with, and a little laugh of triumph escaped his mouth before he covered it with his hand. "How embarrassing," he murmured as his cheeks turned a faint pink.

They caught each other's eye and suddenly burst out laughing. It was all so _ridiculous_. The amount of times they had fallen for one another, the amount of times they must have been jealous of themselves, and the amount of dancing round each other they had done when they could have been them – Adrien and Marinette, Ladybug and Chat Noir – and together long before this.

She leaned forwards and took his hand. Their fingers slide between each other's perfectly like a matching jigsaw piece. "I love you," she said quietly but firmly.

He smiled radiantly as he squeezed her hand tightly. "I love you too," he replied.

They leaned in over the table for a kiss, slowly, painfully slow, as Marinette's eyes fluttered to a close and just when she felt Adrien's warm breath on her face –

"Would you like to order your drinks now, sir?"

They jumped back into their seats and Marinette almost fell out of her's completely as she had to grab on the table – and sent her fork flying- to steady herself.

They both stammered and stuttered their way through their drink orders – just sodas – and the waiter looked mildly embarrassed having only belatedly realised he had interrupted a moment between them before he shuffled off to fetch them their drinks.

Their eyes met again and they both laughed giddily and instantly fell back into their comfortable routine as if they were on Marinette's balcony instead of a ridiculously expensive and posh restaurant. They talked and talked about everything and nothing, sheepish, embarrassed, confessions were made, they laughed a lot, and the best thing of all they had kept their hands locked together until the need to eat broke them apart.

Marinette couldn't for the life of her remember what she had eaten but it had tasted so very good. And eating with the love of her life where violin music was being played in the background, and the candles casted a warm glow on everything, and Adrien's emerald green eyes seemed determined to study every aspect of her face, made it the most magical night of her life.

Adrien continued to be every bit of the courteous gentleman she had imagined him to be as he helped her out of her seat, held her jacket out for her to put on (and admired her embroidery), and opened the door for her before he escorted her home.

Yet he also did it with the cheesiness of Chat Noir as he dropped pun after pun forcing her to groan and roll her eyes while trying to not let him know how much she was actually smiling.

The night was cold and it was beginning to get rather misty, almost foggy, but the street lights made it look almost atmospheric and it gave such a wonderful excuse to snuggle up close to Adrien (he didn't seem to mind, in fact, he looked utterly delighted to wrap an arm round her shoulders) as they walked back to her home.

Sadly, unlike the journey to the restaurant, the walk was not long enough and they got back far too soon for Marinette's liking.

"Well then," Adrien said nervously as he shifted on one spot, "its _meow_ or never, Princess," Marinette rolled her eyes at the pun but didn't comment as she waited expectantly for Adrien to say his piece, " _willyoubemygirlfriend?_ " he blurted out.

"I thought I made it clear last night, Kitty," Marinette said, extremely pleased and flattered, "that you already successfully wooed me. That meant yes, you know."

"I know," Adrien flushed, "I just wanted to make sure."

"Uh-huh," Marinette hummed disbelievingly.

She didn't get much else out as Adrien's warm hands planted themselves on her waist and he pulled her in slowly. Her breath caught in her throat as she wrapped her arms round his neck and stepped closer towards him so their noses were almost touching. His glittering, mischievous, gaze lowered to her lips and she found her own yes fluttering to a close in response as she leaned in even closer…

…They kissed.

It was a slow, lingering, kiss as they savoured every movement, every little touch, their lips made against one another. In a torturously slow pace, Adrien pulled her bottom lip between hers and suckled lightly. She moaned in response and pressed her lips back firmer but it did nothing to speed up the process as Adrien took a painfully long time to explore every aspect of her lips.

The need to breath forced them apart but Marinette remained contently in Adrien's arms as she rested her head against his shoulder.

This was the happiest moment of her life…

….right up until her parents opened the door and reminded her that her curfew was five minutes ago.


	15. All Together Now!

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter! Many thanks to every single one of you for all of the reviews, favourites, and follows for this fic. Your encouragement and support meant a great deal. I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much and I hope you continue to enjoy this final chapter.

 **Twenty three years later…**

"Mummy," six year old Louis Agreste whined, "do I really have to wear a tie?"

Marinette paused from adjusting her youngest child's tie and looked up to meet his matching big, round, blue eyes. "Yes," she said firmly as she tugged the tie a little tighter (but not _too_ tightly she couldn't bear the thought of accidentally choking one of her babies!), "it will make Daddy happy to see you dressed up just for him."

Louis pulled a face but the magical words _make Daddy happy_ prevented him from complaining. Marinette had long learnt how wonderful those words were when it came to persuading her children into doing something they didn't really want to do.

How else was she supposed to peel her thirteen year old daughter out of her jeans and converses that she wore to death?

Speaking of which….

"I don't see why we have to dress up at all!" Emma complained as she tugged at the black sash on her red dress. "We're going to see Dad for the total of _five minutes_ to sing this song and then we're being _banished_. What's the point?"

"The point is presentation," Marinette explained calmly (for the fifth time today and she lost count how many times she had to say it this week alone), "specials costumes for a special performance just adds to the romance of it all." All four of her children pulled a disgusted face at the thought of being party to their parents' romance. "But if you want more reason you for your outfits," Marinette added slyly, "You could always forget the pizza and share the romantic, candlelit dinner your father and I-"

"We're good!" Emma interrupted hastily. "We're wearing the outfits, we'll do the song, and then we're leaving! No more romance for us!"

Oh how Marinette hoped that will always be the case. Her children were growing up far too quickly and the thought of them finding love and leaving to make their own homes made her blood run cold.

"Speaking of the song," Hugo spoke up from behind his lyric sheet that Marinette had helpfully printed off for all four children, "Dad wasn't a natural born songwriter was he?" he said critically. "A lot of these lyrics don't have a solid rhythm like the original."

"I think it's _lovely!_ " Dottie said stoutly, ever the most loyal and sweetest of all of Marinette's children. "It's very _romantic_! Who cares about rhymes and rhythms and making sense?"

Hugo opened his mouth to argue but the sound of a car driving up the driveway could be heard and Marinette shrieked loudly. "He's here! He's here!" she cried out panicked as she started to drag Louis to stand in position. " _Oh God_!" she moaned as she took in her reflection in the hall mirror. Her hair was making a decent escape attempt from her bun and she still hadn't put on her makeup. "I'm not ready! I'm going to end up _scaring_ your father rather than romancing him!"

Twenty three years they had been together since that fateful Valentine's Day, most of it they had spent married, and this is the first, real, time that Marinette got to make a big, grand, romantic gesture.

Adrien had to go away on a business trip which, as always, left Marinette lonely, cold, and missing him dreadfully but it gave her a chance to finally plan a Valentine's Day that swept him off of his feet for once.

She had cunningly got Adrien's PA to cancel any plans Adrien might try to make (once Marinette had planned a romantic dinner for Adrien's return home many years ago only to find Adrien had not only booked an earlier flight home to surprise her but a hot air balloon of all things to whisk her away for his own pre-arranged romantic dinner) and planned out her own itinerary of romance for the evening including a candlelit dinner, snuggling on the sofa (or rather, making out on the sofa like randy teenagers as they pretended to watch a movie), a candlelit bath for two once the children were sound asleep, and then _dessert._

But the icing on the cake was to have their children, the things they both loved more than each other, to sing that song that Adrien sort of, kinda, wrote that started their relationship.

She had kept the notes (along with all the other presents) in a special box and it took some time to fish them out and type out the lyrics properly and then get the children to rehearse the song. It was silly sounding and the most ridiculous thing ever but it was also the sweetest and most special thing he had ever done for her and she wanted to pay homage to it properly.

"Don't be silly Mum," Dottie said in a voice that was achingly similar to when Tiki was chiding her. The Kwamis are obviously a bad influence on her children. "Dad will think you're beautiful no matter what."

The door burst open before Marinette could argue and a dishevelled, breathless, Adrien stepped in as he waved a bouquet of bedraggled and slightly wilted pink roses like a madman.

" _I'm sorry_!" he shouted. "I'm so, so, so sorry! My assistant kept _mucking things up_! Nothing I asked for got done and I'm sure they booked me on the latest, longest, flight possible. I will fire them imm-"

"On the first day of Valentine my true love gave to me," the children all started to sing loudly over Adrien's declarations to fire his assistant. "One pure heart, on the second day of Valentine my true love gave to me, two sweet kisses and one pure heart, on the third day of Valentine…"

Adrien's eyes widened in realisation as he slowly dropped the arm that had been waving the roses and shifted his feet as he listened intently to their children. His lips formed a little 'o' of surprise and awe as he carefully listened to Dottie's sweet voice, Hugo's slightly sceptical singing (a small, puzzled, frown appeared on his face as he struggled with the wrongness of the tune), Emma's clear notes, and Louis trying is best but getting more and more lost the longer the song went on.

"Blah, blah, blah, true love, blah, blah," Louis half shouted, half sang cheerfully, "five gold rings, blah, blah, blah, blah, true love, six soft toys, five gold rights, blah, blah, blah, blah, oh! One pure heart!"

Eventually though they all managed to reach the end of the song and sang the very best they could (blatantly pleased that it was almost over you would think Marinette had asked them to sing while standing on burning hot coals the way they were acting).

"On the fourteenth day of Valentine my true love gave to me his body, heart, and soul, thirteen days of his time, twelve dozen red roses, eleven scented candles, ten bolts of cloth, nine true vows, eight cakes of magic, seven songs of love, six soft toys, five gold rings, four string quartets, three fine threads, two sweet kisses, and one pure heart!"

They all immediately slumped in relief when they finished the song and panted ever so slightly as they tried to catch their breath.

Adrien applauded them as loudly and enthusiastically as he could. " _Brava_!" he cried out. " _Brava_! Encore!" he encouraged them. "Encore!"

Emma and Hugo exchanged pained looks while Dottie put her bravest smile on. None of them were willing to sing the whole thing again but neither did they want to deny Adrien anything. Fortunately though Louis saved them all by being an impatient six year old and immediately broke away from the group to throw his arms round Adrien.

"Happy Valentine's Day Daddy!" he chirped.

Adrien laughed as he scooped Louis up. He was almost too old for that (and boy, did that make Marinette's heart ache with the loss of another baby being too old for big hugs like that) and his legs now dangled to Adrien's knees but that didn't stop Louis from snuggling as close as he could. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bugsy," Adrien replied.

Marinette stifled a groan at that dreaded name. She might have won that argument on Louis' _legal_ name but Adrien held steadily on the nickname.

Dottie dashed forwards to receive a one-armed hug from Adrien as she tip-toed to kiss his cheek. "How was your trip?" she asked sweetly.

"Boring, lonely, and miserable," Adrien said melodramatically, "I wanted to be home with my kittens and bugs."

The children giggled, the teenagers rolled their eyes but looked delighted, and Marinette just beamed at the sight of Adrien surrounded by their children. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"We wanted you home too," Emma admitted with all the nonchalance a thirteen year old could summon, "Did you really give Mum _all_ of those things?"

"Yep," Adrien grinned, "each and every one of them."

" _Even the string quartets_?!" Emma cried out disbelievingly.

Marinette didn't blame her. She had been there and even she had a hard time believing that one actually happened.

"What are string quartets?" Louis asked.

"String quartets are a group of four classical musicians," Hugo replied, "they usually consist of two violinists, one cello player, and one viola player."

"So four string quartets would be…" Louis slowly counted on his fingers over and over, like Marinette, maths wasn't his strong point, "Sixteen people!" he exclaimed. His eyes widened in awe at this. " _Where does Mummy keep them all_?!" he whispered.

Adrien chuckled at that. "I didn't _literally_ buy Mum sixteen people," he said, "I just hired them all to perform a song."

"Why didn't you buy them?" Louis asked.

"Because it's _illegal_ Louis!" Hugo cried out exasperated.

"Why?"

Hugo looked strained as he frantically searched for the best way to explain slavery to a six year old. Fortunately though Emma jumped in at that point. "Because it is," she said simply, "now come on kiddo. Let's go upstairs so Mum can do her _romancing_ ," she pulled a disgusted face, "in peace."

" _I don't wa_ nna!"

"Fine," Emma shrugged, "you stay here and watch Mum and Dad act all icky and gushy over their boring dinner," Marinette spluttered at that. She didn't know which one was more insulting icky, gushy, or _boring_. "While we," Emma carried on as she gestured to herself, Hugo, and Dottie, "will eat pizza and watch the Lion King."

"What! No!" Louis wailed. "I want pizza and Lion King!"

"Best hurry up then or we'll do it all without y-"

Emma didn't get to even finish her threat as Louis suddenly raced up the stairs. "I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" he shouted. "You should be the ones to hurry up!"

Emma held her hand out to Marinette. "Pizza money," she demanded. Marinette raised an eyebrow in reply and Emma immediately looked abashed. " _Please_ ," she tacked on politely.

"Here you go," Marinette barely passed the twenty euro note when Emma suddenly took off with Hugo and Dottie. " _Normal bedtimes still apply_!" Marinette called out after them.

Judging by their groans they heard but whether or not they would actually obey was a different matter entirely.

"Excuse me," Plagg poked his head out from Adrien's coat pocket, "exactly where is the nearest cheese without all of _this,_ " he waved a disgusted paw at Marinette and Adrien, "romance tainting it."

"Tiki is waiting in one of the spare bedroom with a camembert tart with your-"

Marinette didn't even get to finish her sentence as a black blur suddenly rushed past her up the stairs. She blinked, startled, and then turned to meet Adrien's amused, sparkling, green eyes only to burst out laughing in unison with him.

They met in the middle, between giggles and chortles, to hug and Marinette pulled back far enough so she could look at him in the eye. "Hi!" she squeaked slightly (she couldn't _help it_! It's been _three days_ since she had been this close to him!).

"Hello," Adrien replied warmly as he nuzzled her nose with his, "I take it you're the reason why my assistant suddenly became terrible at her job."

"You always get to do the romance," Marinette replied indignantly, "it was _my turn_ to romance the socks off of you!"

"Only my socks?" Adrien pouted. "How disa- _paw_ -ting."

"Hmm…" Marinette hummed as she tangled her fingers in the soft, silky, blonde curls that met the collar of Adrien's jacket, "if you're lucky I might try for some more," she murmured as she leaned up for a kiss.

Adrien happily obliged as he leaned down to meet her in a soft, sweet, lingering kiss that was far too chaste for Marinette's liking ( _three days_!). "I should shower," he mumbled against her lips, "I've been travelling all day and-"

She interrupted him with a firmer, more impatient, kiss. "I don't care," she said, "you still smell like _you_ and that's more than good enough for me," she kissed him again, a light butterfly peck, "besides you can have a bath later," she promised with another kiss, "with candles," another kiss, "and bubbles," another, longer, one, "and me."

Adrien moaned delightedly at the thought and pulled her in for a more thorough kiss. His hands holding her close and tight with one tangled in her hair (making her bun messier than ever) and another on her waist. The bouquet of roses he had brought had been completely abandoned on the floor as they were distracted with much more interesting things. "Why wait?" he asked. "Let's have one now."

"The kittens and bugs are still awake," she reminded him softly, Adrien groaned but didn't argue with that one. "Patience is a virtue, Kitty," she smirked, "dinner first. Trust me, I have a great, big, plan of romance."

"Oh I believe you," Adrien said, "having the kittens and bugs sing that song was a big tip off. How did you remember all of that?"

"Aside from it being the most romantic thing ever, and so of course I will treasure those two weeks for the rest of my days," Marinette said, "I also kept all the notes. It was just a case of pulling them out to make sure I got it down all right."

"You _kept_ them?" Adrien asked, immensely pleased.

"Of course I did," she whispered, "why ever would I not?"

"I should do it all over again," Adrien said thoughtfully as he pressed a kiss on her forehead, "only I should change the ending. It's only hearing it sung out loud I realised that it doesn't all fit right."

Marinette laughed at that. "Your son complained about the same thing," she grinned, "but I don't even want to know what you'll change the end to. I hardly need _fourteen_ of anything."

Especially as she had everything she could ever want in life. She had her family and friends, she had her dream job, she had her dream husband who turned out be far greater than any fantasy she could conjure, and she had four beautiful, cheeky, clever children that she certainly couldn't dream up.

She wanted nothing more than what she already had.

"Oh I don't know," Adrien murmured as a devious, sexy, glint entered his eyes that always sent shivers down Marinette's spine, "I don't think you ever had _fourteen_ -" he cut himself off, ducked down quickly, and leaned in before he whispered the word hotly in her ear before he tugged her earlobe between his teeth and gave it a light nip.

Marinette squeaked as she instantly flushed right pink and felt her knees buckle beneath her. Twenty three years together meant that she was never shy around Adrien anymore, how could she when she had thrown up, cried, given birth, and had done all other disgusting realistic things in front of him? But for that moment she felt like she was fourteen all over again and really seen him for the first time in that rainstorm. She felt hot, flustered, and completely weak in the knees as her heart raced with excitement, her stomach somersaulted, her palms sweated, and cheeks burned.

She was a wobbly wreck of emotions.

 _Goddamn him!_

Adrien smirked triumphantly but she wasn't going to let him have his victory all that easily. She managed to control herself enough to flutter her eyelashes at him coyly. "Promises, promises" she said airily. "You talk the talk Hot Stuff but can you walk the walk?"

His confidence didn't waver for a second. "You know I can," he drawled out, " _Princess_."

"Do I?" she asked with false innocence. "Because I don't ever recall being given fourteen of _those_ before."

"There is always a _fur_ st time, My Lady," he purred out. She rolled her eyes at the pun but didn't complain as she happily received another, sweeter, kiss from her husband. "Happy Valentine's Day Princess," he murmured.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kitty."


End file.
